Unexpected Passion
by Ditto Princess
Summary: Sesshomaru has been feeling restless and aggravated lately and it's all because of his Inner Inu... It's been searching for something and neither one knows exactly what it is... What will happen when his Beast finds passion and Sesshomaru cant control it?
1. Searching

**Hello ladies and gentlemen readers... I would like to tell EVERYONE that I do not own ANY characters from INUYASHA and I think it's mean for you to have to remind me that it is so! I won't repeat myself so read it carefully... **

**Also, you should know that none of this story is Beta-ed... It's going to be horrible grammar at first, but it will get better as you read on so please, no Flames. I acknowledge that it isn't the best.**

**Now, without further ado I would like to present to you my second Fanfic...**

**_Chapter 1: Searching_**

Sesshomaru had been searching for days now!

He could not let his ward know this, but sooner or later she was bound to figure out that they have been traveling in no particular direction and ask why... Even Jaken would not be so ignorant as to not know. He did not know why, but he had this strange urge... And to his disappointment he did not know what he wanted...

He had been restless and did not know why...

'This Sesshomaru always gets what he wants and he always will...' But he didn't know what he wanted and it was aggravating!

"Jaken!" The toad has been trying to annoy Rin for the past hour and the only thing it resulted in was annoying Sesshomaru...

Caught in action Jaken stuttered, "Y yes Mi Lord?" His head was bowed so low that he could probably carry on a conversation with the demons in hell.

"Take Rin on AhUn and go to the palace. If any harm befalls her on the way and when you arrive then it will be _you _that suffers."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." He bowed his head again

Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg quickly. "Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru. Please do not take to long, for Jaken is not fun to play with at all." And then she whispered, "I hope you feel better."

Jaken sputtered out a reply to never disgrace his lord by hugging his leg and something else that he chose not to hear.

Maybe Rin caught on to things quicker than he thought...

After the three left, Sesshomaru waited almost a hand of time before he transformed into his true demon form...

This restlessness had to stop and it would end now...

Giving his inner Inu full reign he ran off... In what direction, He did not know... But his Inu did and he would find it...

Sesshomaru always got what he wanted...

...

Sesshomaru blinked.

...

Sesshomaru blinked again...

...

Sesshomaru always gets what he wants, but Sesshomaru did not want this... And he would not have _this_ or better yet _this person_! What Sesshomaru's inner Inu wanted was of no consequence to Sesshomaru's self... No matter what happened he would not give in!

Ever!

_'You will give in no matter what you do... It is her we want and it is her we shall get!' _Sesshomaru's inner demon spoke and Sesshomaru spoke right back. '_I do not care what you want. It is not we who wants her it is you!. This Sesshomaru will not lower himself to such a thing as you suggest.'_

"Ridiculous!" Sesshomaru muttered out loud.

He has let his beast out for three entire days so that he could search for what it wanted. The first day his beast was wondering around in no direction and every direction possible. His inner Inu had been moving around much like Sesshomaru had been doing the previous days before, but then it picked up a scent that seemed familiar to him, but Sesshomaru found that he could not quite place it...

On the second day they were on a definite path, but it moved in every direction as if it were trying to avoid him... The scent was everywhere and nowhere. It was as if whoever left it only just barely touched the surface...

On the third day the mysterious scent was on the wind. It was so strong that whoever scent it was seemed like they were standing next to him... His beast followed that scent as if it were life.

And that's how Sesshomaru got to where he was now...

It was now night and the clouds in the sky were alight with the full moon behind it... There was rain in the air and a terrible wind. Sesshomaru did not even try to cover up his scent. The wind was blowing so hard that he could not even detect himself. The only thing he had to worry about was his demonic aura and he covered that up immediately. On this night of the full moon, demons were running rampage with mating. Fighting one another for their mate.

Sesshomaru should kill them all.

Such lowly demons were not fit to live...

Sesshomaru looked down from the trees into the hot springs that currently held a human body...

His beast had went on a rampage just for what was in front of him now...

His Brothers Wench!

Sesshomaru growled unconsciously and it ripped through his body.

_'She is NOT his wench! She is ours and We wants her and we will get her. Stop standing there and go to her!'_ Sesshomaru did not like to give in to his beast, but there was something going on there... The Miko was in a hot spring laying back and apparently asleep...

Why was she not with his half breed brother, Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru cautiously made his way over to her and peered down at her still form. Her eyes were closed and her skin radiated a pink glow. She was not naked in the water, but the cloth that covered her skin was damp and transparent as he looked at her.

She was Beautiful...

Sesshomaru did not want to admit it, but he was somewhat attracted to her. It was like a magnetic pull and he did not know where it was coming from.

He was somewhat surprised to see her not awaken to his close proximity to her...

From what he had seen of her she was powerful, but untrained in the Miko way. Every time that he ran into his half-brother, she had been there fighting along side of him, defying . He, all but the time that he had lost his arm, always came out of the fight victorious.

"Get up wench!" Sesshomaru spoke to her, but she just remained in the water unmoving. What was going on? Something in him wanted to touch her, but even he, The Great Lord Sesshomaru, would not risk getting purified... If he touched her and she was shocked awake then there could be a possibility of it happening.

And it would _Not _happen.

But something in him really wanted to touch her and not stand above her like some low life pervert.

He found himself leaning towards her and reaching out his hand towards her. Sesshomaru could not stop himself... His beast was trying to force him into doing something that he did not want to do and since Sesshomaru really _did_ want to touch her, he was powerless against it...

Everything in the forest surrounding the hot spring seemed to get quiet. As his hand got closer to the Miko her skin started to glow a brighter pink... For a moment Sesshomaru was almost afraid, but he couldn't pull his hand away.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, his fingers made contact with the soft and warm skin of the Miko's cheek. All of a sudden she started to glow a fiery reddish pink color and when she opened her eyes they were glowing white...

Whatever stunned state sesshomaru was in he was snapped out of it and jumped back to the protection of the trees...

He would absolutely _Not _get purified.

Sesshomaru vowed to never feel such a thing. But something happened that shocked him even more.

The Miko made her way to a sitting position and looked directly at him. Her eyes were now red with an intelligent look in her eyes.

She looked like a demon and his beast was euphoric over it, but he could not take his eyes off of her. Sesshomaru did not know what was going on, but he couldn't seem to move himself away from the situation. He felt slightly dizzy.

The Miko never looked away from him.

He almost panicked.

Sesshomaru blinked and then she was standing in front of him, reaching her hand up towards his face.

His inner Inu growled, but it was not one of anger. It actually wanted this to happen, but Sesshomaru didn't.

"Miko. If you purify me I _WILL_ kill y..." He didn't finish his sentence as she touched his lips with one of her fingers...

It felt like he had got hit with a lightning bolt!

Her touch went straight through him and touched every nerve ending throughout his body. Sesshomaru let out an involuntary growl that was half a moan. He had never felt anything like that in all of his entire existence.

All she did was look at him and rub her thumb over his lips.

Then she came closer. And closer. And even closer and not once did she take her eyes off of him. When she finally did look away from his eyes, it was to glance quickly at his lips and then to look back at him.

That alone had Sesshomaru letting out a strangled groan...

He didn't even know that his lips were that sensitive. There was nothing really important about them at all and he didn't know the reason why he was reacting the way he was now, but it just seemed like instinct and that made him confused.

Even though he wouldn't let it show.

They were looking each other in the eye. She was driving him mad with her fingers rubbing his lips.

He should have killed her for taking such liberties with his person, but he couldn't even think right then, better yet kill...

When the Miko removed her hand from his lips, Sesshomaru felt a great stab of disappointment at the lost, but then she placed her lips to his own and he felt as if he were falling...

Everything was hot and he felt my beast start to take over...

Sesshomaru growled into the Miko's mouth as he pulled her closer...

For some odd reason the Miko wasn't responding the way that he wanted her to and so he pulled away from her lips reluctently. The Miko went slack...

As he looked into her face it shocked him to realize that...

She was asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter! {I repeat} Not the best, but will get better. It switches POV a lot, but I'll come back and correct it in the future... For now, just enjoy<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello again people! Nice to see that your reading my story! How about more reviews so that I can maybe have _More_ chapters out before the end of the week... Thanks for agreeing to write a review for this chapter and possibly for some more in the future...**

**Here is your next chapter ^-^**

**Chapter 2: Finally Out of The Darkness**

* * *

><p>Kagome was still in the darkness.<p>

She could feel it all around her. It was her every breath and soon becoming her every thought.

She couldn't remember why she was here, or how long she was here.

It was becoming really annoying!

Why wouldn't anyone come and rescue her? Was she dead and this was hell?

Well if it was hell then she needed to have a talk with the one upstairs and tell him that there has been some kind of mix up. She didn't think that she was dead. Somehow she knew what hell looked like and it was really far off from this place.

'Inuyasha.'

The thought popped in my head out of nowhere and for some odd reason I didn't like it. Something had happened and I was sent here. In this bottomless pit of darkness where I reside. It had to be a way out of here.

I had been thinking and thinking and thinking about how to escape this place, but no answer came to mind.

'What is going on?' I don't want to be here anymore.

I couldn't talk. I could think, but I don't have a body. 'How am I living?'

"Ooh!"

...

"Ooh!"

I talked!

I suddenly had the feeling that I was floating. Like my body was moving.

Wait!

I looked down.

I was fully naked. I could see every curve and every nail. I tried to turn around, but found that I couldn't. Something was forcing my body to move in a certain direction. I was getting a little...Well okay, a lot creeped out and I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to fight it, but for some reason it felt natural...

All I could do was go with the flow...

I didn't want to, but I don't have any choice in the matter.

Hmm, maybe I'm dreaming finally. It's happened before. Only a couple of times when I thought that I was going to go crazy if I didn't hear a voice, anybody's voice, but mine. I guess thats it then. I'm finally dreaming and I'm going to enjoy everything about it.

I could feel heat surrounding me all of a sudden.

It wasn't oppressive, and it was quite enjoyable... Anything from the darkness I would accept and welcome it with open arms.

"Get up wench!"

Those words surprised me so much that I felt my heart rate kick up... I knew who that voice belonged to... It's been so long, but why is he in my dream? And did he just call me a wench? I'll choose to ignore that...

Everything was quiet for a while and I started to panic.

Could I be stuck here not moving. just looking into the darkness. 'No no no no no no no n...'

I felt the lightest touches on my cheek and suddenly my eyes opened... Really opened...

I saw everything. Sesshomaru jumped away from me and hid behind the trees... I made my way into a sitting position and looked at him. He got me out of the darkness! I stood up facing him and walked towards him in his direction. I wanted to thank him for setting me free from the all consuming darkness.

I couldn't find my voice though. But it didn't scare me. I feel as if all of if this emotion is to overpowering and it cant be formed into words that I want to say to him.

Somehow instinct took over again.

When Sesshomaru blinked I was suddenly standing in front of him looking into his eyes.

"Miko. If you purify me I _WILL_ kill y..." He didn't finish the statement as I touched his lips with my thumb.

He let out a growl that sounded like a moan. I looked away from him for the first time just to quickly glance at his lips.

He groaned again and it went all the way to my belly.

I moved closer and closer to him and finally I was kissing him. It really didn't register that I was really kissing the mighty dog demon Lord Sesshomaru, but it felt wonderful. His lips were soft and firm and warm.

It was suddenly too much. Everything was happening to fast and it was hot.

It was so very hot...

I couldn't take it anymore. The last thing I felt after Sesshomaru tightened his arms around me was him pulling away from me. I fell into a place I hated the most...

Darkness...

But this time. I knew that I would wake up.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru carried the Miko over his arm and raised a barrier surrounding him as he made his way to his secret spot. This would be the first time that he had taken someone there and that fact made Sesshomaru feel wary...<p>

What happened the previous night made no sense. He was willing to throw away everything he had to have one night with the mysterious Miko.

He didn't like it one bit.

He wanted to know why he reacted the way he acted and what was going on with the Miko.

There was something going on here and he wanted to know what. The Miko is still asleep and I have been traveling for almost half a day now. He was still wondering why his beast have been going mad and at the end of the search is her.

What is so important about her that my beast was restless.

He could easily imagine that his beast wanted her for her body because Sesshomaru now wanted her for her body. He was in the worst state of arousal that he has ever been last night because of her. To make it worst he was carrying her and she was still dressed in that thin piece of cloth that she was in last night.

He could smell her sent and it was right above him. Surrounding him. Tempting him to do things that he would never do to another being.

He could feel himself rising and tried to force his body to do his will.

It didn't work.

Sesshomaru had been half aroused all morning and he could nothing about it. And it was all because of the Miko laying across his shoulder.

It was shameful and Sesshomaru didn't like the feeling one bit. He could almost see his father laughing down at him for his actions and lack of control.

I looked up at the sky and allowed myself a small frown. The weather is still as bad as it was last night when I found the Miko. I looked as if it were going to rain for days without a break. That would mean that Sesshomaru would be stuck with the Miko until it let up.

Sighing I put the girl into my arm and supported her with my tail also.

I ran.

I could almost feel the heavens open up and started to pour... Lightning lit up the sky and thunder soon followed its brother.

I could feel the vibrations.

And then I felt her move.

Why did she want so wake up now. I felt the first drop land on my nose and I growled at the offending thing. At the end of my growl it seemed as if someone threw a bucket of water in my face. I still have very good vision and I could see for about fifty feet in front of me.

The rain was coming down hard. I had to hurry and find shelter.

The Miko moved again and then she started to struggle in earnest. She was twisting and turning and I had half a mind to drop her.

"Stop your squirming you insignificant human and this Sesshomaru will bring us to shelter." If anything, what I said made her squirm harder.

I finally stopped and sat her down in the mud in the drenching rain.

What I saw had my breath stuck in my throat. She was looking up at me with raindrops sticking to her eyelashes and her hair a waterfall of black flowing down her back. her cheeks were flushed and she looked confused. My eyes traveled down her body unconsciously.

Her neck was long and elegant. My eyes suddenly landed on her breasts and heat ran through my body. Her nipples were pebbled against that ridiculous fabric that she wore. It just made her look more desirable in my eyes. Then I looked further down to the patch of darkness between her legs...

I could feel myself almost losing control.

I wanted to take that pathetic piece of clothing off of her and let my lips and tongue follow the fabric as it leaves her...

I turned away from her and called for her to follow.

It didn't matter if she followed or not. I was hard and aroused and I wanted her!

Now!

I could almost feel her under me I wanted her so bad.

I couldn't let her see me like this. I couldn't let anyone or thing see me like this. All over a woman! A Miko!

I was discusted at myself. How and why was I acting like this?

All of this confusion was because of her... I should have left her at the hot spring to be prey for any passing demon or lowlife human.I could barely hear her foot steps following me, but they were there...

The cave was up ahead and I would just distance myself from her for the time being untill I got her some clothing and was in an open space...

I herd a thud behind me and turned to see the Miko laying on the ground...

Sesshomaru sighed...

Seems like he would have to touch her yet again and torture himself further...

He was still hard as stone in this cold rain.

Looks like it would be a long and sleepless night tonight...

* * *

><p><strong>Well my beloved readers here is chapter two. It took long enough I know, but I also posted chapter 2 for Unexpected Conscience today too so give me a break... Please R&amp;R and have a nice daynight or whatever time it is where ever you are**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello EVERYONE! How are you doing today? Fine, bored, relaxed, Awesome... Well I feel Awesome because you are reading my story. Its the weekend for me and getting a chapter to you is what I do... Don't let me keep you waiting because of my rambling and let me introduce you to the next chapter...**

**Chapter Three: Warmth and Heat**

* * *

><p>Kagome was warm. It was one of the greatest feelings ever.<p>

She snuggled in closer to the heat.

'I could stay this way forever.' Kagome thought. She didn't want to wake up just yet, but she had to go to the restroom. Kagome took a deep breath in and thats when she realized that someone else was there with her...

Laying on the side of her.

I opened my eyes and looked up. Sesshomaru was laying there and he was _sleeping. _All of a sudden I couldn't breath. Then images flashed through my mind faster than I could catch them, but I saw it all.

Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Betrayal...

Me being in the darkness.

I was there for so long. For so long...

Sesshomaru's voice calling me a wench and then a touch.

A touch that awakened me from the darkness that was so all consuming.

Then the images sped up and then there was me touching Sesshomaru's mouth.

Then I was kissing him.

Seeing myself kiss Sesshomaru sent a lava flow of warmth down to my stomach and then lower.

The images didn't stop even though I could feel Sesshomaru stirring on the side of me.

I was suddenly awakened by thunder.

Then I was soaking wet. Drenched by the rain.

Sesshomaru was standing over me and had a look in his eye that sent another bolt of heat through me. In this image Sesshomaru was aroused.

Next I found myself following him and then nothing...

I blinked and looked up at Sesshomaru. He was still sleep and I almost sighed aloud at this, but something was wrong. He was breathing hard and I could almost see the sweat forming on his brow. He looked like he was in pain and I didn't know what to do.

My body was tangled with his and when I looked down it was to find out that I was naked. Fully and totally naked, but I wasn't the only one though.

I started to panic.

Moving as slowly as possible I lifted my hand and tried to extract myself from him. I forced myself not to glance down at his body. I moved my leg that was, well it seemed to be, locked between his. I slid it outwards and felt his arousal against my skin.

Sesshomaru suddenly moaned and I was on my back in an instance. I was in shock and found that I was holding my breath. Sesshomaru started to lick and nip at my neck and I let out an involuntary groan.

I had to get him off of me before we did something that we would re..." An involuntary groan ripped through my body as Sesshomaru ran his tongue over my ear and ran his thumb over my left nipple.

I arched my back and ran my hands over everything I could reach on his body. It was so much pleasure that I could barely contain it. It was like an overflow of emotions. I suddenly wanted Sesshomaru like I've never wanted another.

Wait. No no no no no no no no no NO! This could not happen... This was Sesshomaru.

I felt my legs being opened and Sesshomaru positioning himself between them. I tried to force my legs close, but Sesshomaru was strong. I used my Miko powers to help me push him off of me, but all we ended up doing was switching positions because Sesshomaru wouldn't let go of my waist.

I was now straddling him.

"Sesshomaru please wake up!" It seemed that Sesshomaru didn't hear me at all. All Sesshomaru did was try to thrust up inside of me. I leaned down to grab his member to stop the act from being completed and screamed, "SESSHOMARU WAKE UP!"

I didn't know what else to do so I slapped him.

HARD.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p>I was having the most delicious dream that I could ever imagine. Me and the Miko were laying down and she was aroused. I could smell it in the air and it was an extremely addicting scent.<p>

I was hard and wanted her. All of a sudden I could feel her rub against my erection and it was like a cord snapped in me. I put her on her back and started to nip on her neck. I could feel her moan run through my body and it sent chills running over and down my back.

I could feel a little resistance from her and I wanted it to disappear. I ran my tongue over her ear and flicked my thumb over her nipple and it was like a dam broke. Her reaction was instantaneous and it spurred on my own reaction.

Her hands running over my body quieted anything in my head, but to have her.

And I would.

I kneed her legs open and was about to bury myself inside. I could imagine what it would feel like.

It was to hot suddenly and my erection was growing. I was in the most delicious kind of pain and I wanted more.

The Miko said something, but I couldn't tell what it was over the roaring in my ears. She pushed me over and straddled my waist and that made me want her so much I was almost bursting. I jerked upwards, wanting to feel her wrapped around me and then she grabbed my aching member and I wanted to shout my pleasure.

Then I herd the Miko scream for me to wake up and a moment later I felt something hit my face.

My eyes snapped open.

'Who would dare to try to harm this Sesshomaru while he was resting... I will kil...' The thought was never completed as I looked at the situation.

I took in a deep breath.

I shouldn't have.

I could smell her arousal and it was almost too overpowering.

It made me want to groan and thrust and do all the things that I was previously dreaming of...

The Miko was holding my fully erect and painfully aching arousal in her hand as she was straddling my waist. It looked as if she was about to position herself so that I could enter her. A wave of heat crashed back over and through me I almost came right then.

I could feel myself growing so hard that I was in physical pain.

The Miko felt it apparently too and she released me and was about to rise, but was held back.

It was then that I realized that I that I had my hands around her waist. It took a will that I didn't realize I had to let her go, but that seemed to be a mistake in itself. When I released her she dropped down a little and I could feel myself at her entrance and she was HOT.

Groaning I sat up and kissed her mouth. I wanted her. She groaned and pulled back.

"I can't do this Sesshomaru. I don't know whats going on and I.. I just can't let this happen." The last part of her sentence was a whisper.

"Miko. It was you who started this. _You_ were the one to put us in this position!"

"My name is Kagome and I did not put us like this! When I woke up _we_ were _naked! _How in the bloody _hell _did I end up like this?"

Kagome gasped and scrambled off of me. "What did we do?" I could barely hear her whisper.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and he jumped up to his feet shouting.<p>

"How dare you presume that this Sesshomaru would take advantage of a sleeping woman! You were sick with fever for days! This Sesshomaru tried to bring it down. You needed warmth and I gave it to you and I awaken to find that you were trying to take liberties with me! Were you in such a need for a man that you would jump on him when he is sleeping?"

Sesshomaru turned my words back on me and I felt shame. How was I to know what was happening? I was out of it. And naked.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru for insinuating that, but I didn't know. I _Needed _to know. But I will not apologize for the last of what you said though. You pretty much jumped me in your sleep when _I_ was trying to get away from _you_!"

"This Sesshomaru reacted because he smelled _your _arousal. If I am not correct you still are."

I blushed and then denied it. "I am not!"

He was upon me at once. "Do not lie to me Miko. I can smell it on you." And to prove a point he sniffed my neck and I almost melted. "You see Miko, Your sent just rised."

I couldn't move. I wanted to move back, but something in me refused. I wouldn't allow myself to move forwards so I was just stuck in the middle.

Sesshomaru took my hand and wrapped it around his arousal. He groaned and it went right through me. I blocked all thoughts of him the first time I touched him, but now I explored him. He was hard and smooth under my palm. His size was also something to reckon with and unconsciously I wrapped my other hand around him. This evoked another groan out of him and I felt a sense of power over him.

I started to stroke him. It was like his body was under my command. His hips moved with my hands. I gripped him tighter and I could see Sesshomaru's whole body stiffen. I could see on his face that it was pure bliss.

I was getting worked up, but I really wanted to let him finish.

_'Taste him.'_

I had no idea where that voice came from, but I couldn't seem to fight against it. I dropped down to my knees and looked up at him. Sesshomaru didn't seem to know what I was doing because he was so caught up.

I touched my tongue to the tip of him and a shudder passed through his body.

That got his attention!

I licked down the side of him while looking into his eyes. He grew even harder in my hand.

When I finally put him into my mouth he bucked and let out a shout. Pleasure flowed into my body at his reaction. I couldn't put him into my mouth the whole way so I used my hand to stroke him as I sucked.

Sesshomaru was moving his hips and groaning. I loved this side of him. It reeked with pleasure and power. I could feel that he was close to the edge. His body was tensing and his hips were moving faster. I scraped my teeth along his length and removed him from my mouth to blow the tip of his penis.

Sesshomaru let loose a growl from deep inside of him. It swept through his whole body.

I put him back inside my mouth, but didn't take him all the way. I had the head of him in my mouth and nothing else. I moved my tongue in sweeping motions and I could see sweat rolling down the side of his face. His breathing had gotten more rugged also.

I wanted him like this forever.

* * *

><p>I could take it no more and tried to remove myself from her, but she wouldn't let me. Kagome held on to my hips as she continued to suck and move on the very tip of me. I could feel my orgasm sweeping over me. I tried to remove myself from her mouth, but she locked her hands on my hips and brought me in her mouth further.<p>

I came.

I released myself in her mouth long and hard and she took all of it, still sucking me as if I were the most best of treats.

I started to see little black dots in my eyes and I knew I was going to feint if she didn't stop.

This Sesshomaru would not feint.

I pushed her head back at the same time that I pulled my hips away forcing myself from her.

She had a small smug smile on her face when she looked up at me.

"Do not look so happy Miko. Its your turn next."

I pulled her into my arms and I could smell her panic.

Good.

* * *

><p><strong>Well readers... I have completed the third chapter... Are you happy? Huh. Huh... Lol I know you are. ^-^ I started writing this story today and <em>Just<em> now finished _tonight_... It was not _exactly_ a lemon scene that I just wrote right then, but it was close huh? I will be writing a chapter soon but I need a break so I won't be writing another chapter for about a week... But I might surprise you and write one even sooner... It all depends on when I write the chapter for _Unexpected Conscience._** **I've been on a roll lately and loving it...**

**Shout out to RubyJeweler... Thanks for Reviewing multiple times..**

**R&R - Live Laugh Love - All That Jazz XD**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there... Do you want some lemonade? The kind of lemonade that you don't want to drink if it's not grandma's? The kind of lemonade that you can find made perfectly in the country... Well I do to! I freaking want some cold freshly squeezed lemonade that still has some of the pulp floating inside. The lemonade in the clear glass jug that you pour out hoping that you get a lemon in your glass so that you can suck on it when your finish drinking your fill. I want some of that! Thanks for listening to my ramblings and if I inspired you to go out and get some lemonade then you must know how I feel...**

**Chapter four: Restored Embraces**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru grabbed me to him and I started to panic. He wouldn't do to me what I did to him!<p>

He couldn't!

What I did went through my head and I still couldn't fathom that I _really_ did it.

I started to protest as he laid me down, but even to my own ears it sounded half heartedly. I gave him release and maybe it would be okay if I indulged just this once. I could finally know what all the other girls at my school were talking about.

No!

I am Kagome Higorashi and I will not scoop down to become a common... A common... A harlot...

I will not be one. Sesshomaru will just have to leave it at this.

Before I realized it I was laying down on the ground with Sesshomaru on top of me kissing my neck. "Sesshomaru. We really can't so this. Lets stop now."

"Do you really think that you can get away with what you did to me Miko? This Sesshomaru WILL do what he wants to do with you and there will be NO objections."

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled, but he ignored me. "Sesshomaru Stooooooooooooooo...Ooooooohhhh... Oh." My brain couldn't form a single thought as he latched onto nipple and started to lick and suck at it in earnest. It felt wonderful and as his hand traveled lower my toes started to curl.

When his hand cupped my most private area I moaned and arched my back off of the ground. Is this how he felt when I touched him? This delicious heat swirling and surrounding me was wonderful and I wanted more. How could just a hand do this to me? Just a mouth?

But all thought was wrenched away from me as he put a finger on the inside of me. I felt my world focus on his hand and what he was doing to me. How could something feel so good? My whole body was moving to him. My hips moved on their own accord and I was under his command.

"Come Miko. I know you are close. Why do you hold yourself back?"

Sesshomaru was right, but I didn't know why. My whole body was taut and tightly sprung.

I started to shake.

I was so close to something that I could almost taste it. It was in the air and everything around me and I wanted it with a desperate wanton need.

I tossed my head back and forth and threw my head so far back that I hit it on the ground, but I didn't feel it.

So close.

Sesshomaru seemed to know what I needed and when he flicked my little nub I felt everything in me shudder and then break. I clutched Sesshomaru to me as if my life depended to him. His hand never left me and I convulsed around him. The heat was drastic and it was suffocating in its intensity.

I touched Sesshomaru everywhere. I couldn't get enough of his feel. his heat next to me was wonderful.

I started to feel my Miko powers flare up and I couldn't stop it.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru..." I wanted to tell him to stop, to move away because it wasn't safe, but then another mind blowing orgasm swept over me and my eyes were thrown open from the overwhelming feeling. I could feel more than see my body start to glow pink.

I wanted to let go of Sesshomaru, but I couldn't seen to ease the death grip I had him in. Something in me wouldn't let him go.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was being ingulfed in pink flames and he tried to detangle himself from Kagome.<p>

He didn't want to hurt her, but it was no way in hell he was going to get purified.

No way!

He could feel heat surrounding him and it seemed to enter his bloodstream. Fear ran through him and he tried to throw her off of him, but the attempt to save himself from the all consuming pain of getting purified was failed.

Sesshomaru's whole body clenched with the thought of the pain that was to come.

But it never came.

The heat that was in his body and ran through his blood was just that. Heat.

He could feel it in his veins and over his skin.

"What are you doing to me Miko?"

"I don't know. This has never happened before."

"Well make it stop. This Sesshomaru does not like it."

"I can't." Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru. "I don't know how."

Sesshomaru tried to pry Kagome's form from around him and that's when he noticed that his other arm was back.

_'It can't be.' _Sesshomaru thought.

"What can't be? What happened?"

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide in shock and lifted his head to look at Kagome. "How did you hear me, Miko?"

Kagome frowned up at him and asked, "What kind of question is that? You said '_it can't be' _out loud. Now answer my question and tell me what happened."

Sesshomaru completely ignored her question and said, "No." Then thought, _'I didn't.'_

Kagome was looking into his face as he said this and realized that she heard his thoughts. She breathed in deep and hard. Whatever was going on with her the spell seemed to break and she struggled to get away from me.

"How is it that you restored my arm back to me?"

Looking down at his now replaced and newly restored left arm Kagome started to panic. "I.. I don't know...

Hyperventilating, Kagome sunk down to the ground. Sesshomaru was at her side instantly. "Calm down Miko. You are going to hurt yourself. This Sesshomaru will not allow you to do this."

"Why aren't you freaking out? I herd your thoughts. NO! I didn't hear them. I'm going crazy and thats all to it."

"Stop talking."

Silence was thick in the air and It seemed as if both of them were holding their breath.

Kagome did something that Sesshomaru was all to familiar with and could do nothing about.

She feinted.

* * *

><p><em>"How many times will this human do this?' <em>Sesshomaru thought.

She is nothing, but a mystery.

Lifting both hands in the air, Sesshomaru still wondered about he had received his missing limb back. It was surreal. His markings on his new left arm were in perfect alignment with his right one. His muscles under his skin were still as powerful as he remembered if not more.

He felt a lightness surround him that he haven't felt since his days as a child.

And all because of her.

He didn't know if it was because of the mind blowing sexual release or the restoration of his arm so Sesshomaru settled for both.

Settling in close to Kagome, Sesshomaru wrapped her still naked form around his. She didn't know it, but Sesshomaru would make her his. Nothing would separate her from him and he would make sure of it.

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru just breathed in her scent.

He was content for now.

And little did he know his beast was laughing at him. Everything would work out to it's benefit no matter how stubborn Sesshomaru was.

All in all. This has been a very profitable day...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Fans. Sorry that I wrote such a short chapter, but I was getting real writers block. I think I finished off the chapter well though, don't you think? Well the next chapter will be posted when I can, but this week promises to be very hectic indeed. If you have any ideas you would like to throw out for the next chapter leave it and maybe it'll show up so make sure to keep an eye out... If I do use your idea I'll give a shout out... YAY, I know. Awesome right?<strong>

**R&R and Sing Dance Play and some more things of that nature...**

**Ps: Don't forget to drink Lemonade.**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dearly beloved fans... You are gathered here today because of an updated chapter and we are here to celebrate. Another chapter is like a birthday present and we must take good care to tell it how much we love it and how great it is. For what is the world without another wonder update. ****Thank you for reading my ramblings and all of the below. You have been a great audience and I hope to see you soon.**

**Chapter Five: Finding out**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was currently walking hand in hand with Kikyo. He was with her only in body though.<p>

His mind remained with Kagome.

What he and Kikyo did to her still shocked him to this very day.

It's been two years now. He had long since abandoned his friends, knowing that with the betrayal they would no longer accept him. Even with Kikyo by his side day and night he was alone and there was nothing he could do about it.

When Inuyasha had precious moments to himself he would rush to the Bone Eaters Well and jump in, but since Kagome was in the darkness, her mind there and not there, it would not work.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo looked up at him and said, "Where are you? Your drifting off again."

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"Whats on your mind?" Kikyo slipped a hand around his waist and a seductive look came to her eye. "Maybe I can help you umm... _Clear _your head."

Inuyasha pulled away from her. "Not now. I'm not really feeling up to it."

"Aww, come on Inuyasha. It will be wonderful."

Inuyasha slanted his eyes at her. Something was nagging at him in the back of his head. He didn't like the way she was looking or the way she was making him feel. "Maybe next time Kikyo. Look, I'm going to go for a little while. Just for a slight run. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Inuyasha. Go." She said the last part with a smile.

Inuyasha ran off without a backwards glance.

* * *

><p>Kikyo was getting pissed off.<p>

Inuyasha has been getting further and further away from her everyday and she had to do something about it.

She knew Inuyasha was thinking of Kagome and it infuriated her to no end. She purposely hit that Bitch with one of her enchanted arrows. The only reason why she didn't kill her was because Inuyasha would have broken out of the spell that she put him under.

Laughing, Kikyo thought of what she had done to her.

Sending her into darkness was one of the most pleasure filled feelings in the world. She would do it a thousand times over if she could. But there was some unfortunate side affects that had occurred when Kikyo's arrow had struck.

Kagome's powers flared up and it put a barrier around her. No one could come within fifty feet of her. Inuyasha and Kikyo had tried and tried to break the barrier, but they both failed miserably. Kikyo had planned on taking her soul back, but was unable to try. She would have to get close to her somehow.

She also needs some more herbs to further enhance her spell on Inuyasha.

She wouldn't let him leave.

Everything would work out in the end...

It had to.

* * *

><p>Sigh.<p>

...

...

"Kagome, come out."

"No."

"And why not?"

"Are you blind. I'm naked. Give me your shirt or something." Kagome said. She was in a deep part of the cave and balled up in a corner. "I can't come out like this!"

_'Damn.' _I had hoped that she would come out of the cave like she was, but at the same time preyed that she would not. I don't know if I can hold myself back If she was to be nude in front of me as she was.

We were in that cave for four days before the rain finally let up and the sun came out. Kagome has been with him for five days now. For the first three she was unconscious with fever. It was during that time when Sesshomaru tore away her flimsy gown in one of his heated dreams.

He did not regret it.

When he had woken and found what he did, he threw the thing in the fire.

Sesshomaru gave in.

I took off my upper clothing and tossed it to Kagome in the cave. "Cover yourself and came out woman. This Sesshomaru does not have all day."

I turned my back on her as she started to rise. She may think I can't see her in that corner, but she was wrong. I could see ever curve of her body and even more. I would not subject myself to torture for no apparent reason.

Kagome stepped out into the open wearing my clothing and I felt a surge of possessiveness overtake my body. The shirt was long enough for it came down to her legs, but it in no way obscured the fact that she was a woman.

Everything in my body clenched as I smelled her reaction to me.

The wind blew her sent away from me and I was eternally grateful. No one should smell so good.

"Miko." Kagome snapped out staring and looked at me. "Come, we will travel now."

"O..Okay." She quickly followed behind me as if she had been doing it forever.

Sesshomaru didn't understand her. After that night of pleasure, the Miko acted as if what they did had never happened. She has not brought it up one time. Sesshomaru didn't like the distance from her. No matter what she did he would still have her. He had already silently claimed her and in his mind she was already his.

The only thing holding him back was the fact that he didn't know what was going on.

It was aggravating.

How and why was she there in that hot spring? And his reaction to her was almost comical if he wasn't being deadly serious. There were to many things left unsaid with her and Sesshomaru was no fool. He would not put himself in a situation that would not benefit him in any way.

"Miko. You will tell me your story." It wasn't a request or a demand in Sesshomaru's eyes. It was nothing, but fact.

She said nothing.

That was okay though. Sesshomaru did not need a answer. He always got what he wanted and this would be no exception.

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't know what to do...<p>

Since she had come out of the darkness everything seemed to be surreal. Like it would disappear without leaving her with a trace of what happened. She didn't know how Sesshomaru came into the picture, but she was eternally grateful for it.

Even though she would like to never think of what she did with Sesshomaru the other night, she could not deny that she was grateful for him coming and taking charge. It felt like whenever he made a decision it would stick. It made her feel as if she were not on shaky ground and everything was alright for the time being.

When he told her that he would hear her story it was with a note of finality.

_'He would not be denied.'_

That thought made Kagome shiver and smile a little. She no longer felt as if her legs were going to give out on her.

She would depend on him for a while. She didn't know where she was going though...

She could not go back to Inuyasha and the group.

And if she saw that whore Kikyo then she was sure that a hole would be put in her chest. Anger the likes of which Kagome has never felt flared up deep inside of her. _'How could Inuyasha let that dead pot of clay do that to her?" _He would have to pay as much as kikyo would.

Walking a little bit faster, Kagome asked, "Um... Where are we going Sesshomaru sama?"

He slanted his eyes at her and remained silent.

Kagome waited for a moment before she walked up a little more and asked more loudly the same question.

She was met once again with complete silence. Even the birds seemed to stop singing. It was a wonderful day outside after the rain. There were bursts of color left and right as they passed by newly blossoming yellow and black flowers, but Kagome didn't notice anything as she slowly came to a stop.

_'Maybe he is delivering me back to Inuyasha.' _The thought ghosted through her mind and Kagome felt all of her strength drain out of her.

She couldn't go back.

She wouldn't.

Sinking down to the ground Kagome buried her face in Sesshomaru's kimono top.

He was in front of her immediately.

"Get up woman. We will not sit here and waste the time."

Kagome shook her head.

"Your going to take me back. I _wont _go back! You can go on without me."

Sesshomaru growled. "Did I say I was taking you anywhere? Where is it that you do not wish to go?"

Looking up at him in all his glory Kagome blushed at his well formed body. Did he know that she couldn't think with him looking like that? It was almost enough to want to hand him his cloths back.

Almost.

Nothing would make Kagome walk around completely naked.

"Answer my question Miko. Where is it you don't want to go?" Sesshomaru looked directly into her eyes and the directness gave her enough strength to get out a name.

"Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru's eyes went up a fraction. He looked shocked. Like that was the last thought from his mind.

"My half breed brother has been missing for these past two years. If I was going to take you to him I would not know where to look. Your going with me."

_'Two years! I've been stuck there for two years? Possibly longer?'_

The look that passed on Kagome's face Sesshomaru knew only to well...

She would not feint this time!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Time to party! I have finished chapter five and I love it! Do you love it also? I hope you do. I know I said I was was not going to get a chapter out in a while because of the schedule, but I have five chapters on my other story and I would like them to be even at least ^-^... Also because I have only tonight to write this so you better be glad lol XD. <strong>

**Give Me R&R and I'll give you... Well there's really nothing for me to give you, but another chapter, so yeah... That'll work...**

**SHOUT OUT BELOW!**** (THANKS TO THESE PEOPLE FOR COMMENTING ON CH.4! THAT'S THE MOST REVIEWS I'VE HAD ON ONE CHAPTER SO FAR.)**

**lady sesshomaru-sama/ Kuroneko388/ kat1023/ RubyJeweler/ Zero Reader/ Gale of the Heavens/ Sesshomaru2004/ xXkUmiKoXx/ takara410... Thanks you all...  
><strong>

**R&R - Love - Eat - Play - **

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmm... Cookies. Fresh out of the oven cookies that you can find made perfectly made in a cook book. I don't know where that thought came from, but apparently I wan't a cookie. Thanks for reading my rambling. I hope you enjoy my next chapter. It took me long enough I know, but I am finally feeling the affects of a stomach bug leaving me. Whoever got me sick you shall pay!**

**Chapter Six: The Tale and The S****olution**

* * *

><p>"Kagome! Do not pass out again." I was getting tired of her doing this. Was this some type of ailment that she has acquired?<p>

"Walk." I forced her to her feet and helped her with her steps over to a sun warmed rock.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you have seen Inuyasha?"

"I have told you. It has been two years."

"No what I mean to ask is. When did you seen Inuyasha last, was _I _with him?"

"No. We were alone when I last saw him. Why do you ask?"

She look at me in the eye and tears were forming. "I don't know how long I have been trapped in the darkness. I've been there for so _so_ long." her voice broke on her last word and tears were falling down her cheeks, but she did not look away from my eyes.

"I think I need to tell you my story now." She took a deep breath and I sat there waiting, not saying a word. I would let her get this out and then I would ask my questions.

"It all started. Well I don't know how long ago, but it was a pretty warm day out and I wanted to take a bath."

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback.*<em>

Inuyasha was the only one with Kagome that evening. It was a warm day and the birds were still out playing. Everything around was bursting with color and life for it was deep into spring and you could smell the new flowers that were blooming. It seemed so peaceful and there was, thank goodness, no battle for at least a week. Songo went her separate way with Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara to try and find her long lost brother Kohaku.

Miroku and Shippo only tagged along for her emotional support because they knew the situation between the two siblings. It would be terrible for her to have to face anything to terrible by herself.

Kagome on the other hand was stuck with Inuyasha by Kaede's village, but it was fine with her. It has been so long since that have all relaxed that it was a pleasure that she would not pass up. Songo was expecting to be gone for a week if not more and Kagome would used the time to her advantage.

The first day Inuyasha pretty much sat in a tree looking at Kagome practice her Miko skills. She was trying to perfect using her powers without an object.

It wasn't going the way she planned for the first few hours.

Kagome tried to hold her powers in the shape of a bow and shoot off a spiritual arrow. At first all she managed to do was have a flare up of energy in her hands that almost had gotten out of control. She felt bad for any unsuspecting demon who by chance got purified by accident.

As the hours ticked away and the sun had gotten lower in the sky, Kagome's control had gotten much better. She could now almost form a complete shape of a bow in her hands, but she still had to work on the arrow.

Inuyasha by this point was fully asleep in the tree, looking right at home. Something had been bothering him lately but Kagome couldn't tell exactly what. She just put it off as he was finally feeling the affect of his slave driving in the search for the jewel shards.

Serves him right if it was.

The next day Kagome did the same thing. Honing her powers to do what she wanted them do do was hard work. The sun was unrelenting that day and Kagome feared that if she stayed in the sun anymore then she would be covered in freckles and a bad case of sunburn. Deciding to settle in for the day, Kagome went into Kaede's village and decided to lend a helping hand to whoever needed it.

All that meant was, she was to help heal the wounded and tend to the sick.

It was alright with her though. Her healing skills were extraordinarily good. Even though it was taxing, Kagome could even replace limbs that were lost to the villagers in accidents to terrible to even think of.

That day Inuyasha was nowhere to be found, but that was nothing to worry about either. Everyone needed time to themselves.

The third day is when everything went out of control.

It was in the evening and Kagome wanted a bath. After the extensive training she has just went through all she wanted was a good soak.

"Inuyasha, I'm going out to the hot spring to bath." She had gotten into the habit of telling him where she was especially where she could be at a disadvantage when a demon attacks. Kagome took a bar of scented soap and her bathing gown and was on her way.

It sounded crazy at first to bath in a gown, but unpredictable times helps with unpredictably measures. It felt way more comfortable fighting a demon or a lecher with that on than with nothing at all.

She left her clothing and weapons in her bag some yards away and started to bath. It was a wonderful feeling to bath and lounge like she wanted to. the soap sliding over her skin was heaven. She had needed this like no other.

But what came next could stay exactly where it was for all she cared.

Opening her eyes as she emerged from the water, the first thing Kagome came in contact with was a soul collector.

Her heart stopped beating and her breathing stopped completely for a moment.

That was not what she expected.

Looking around she tried to spot Kikyo, but found Inuyasha standing by to more instead. This was too weird.

Keeping her body in the water so that Inuyasha could not see her body through the translucent cloth of her gown, Kagome called out to him, "Inuyasha. Why are Kikyo's soul collectors here? Where is she?"

Inuyasha looked at her with a blank look in her eye and then behind her she herd Kikyo laugh.

I was not a good laugh.

"My, my Kagome. It has been a while since we have seen each other."

"What do you wan't Kikyo?" Kagome didn't try to hide the hate in her voice. It was her that caused trouble for her group and even tried to drag Inuyasha to hell with her. Not to mention take her soul. A piece was already missing due to her.

"Do not act as if you do not know. I wan't what you have taken from me. And I _will_ have it!"

"Listen to me well Kikyo. If this is about _my_ soul then your just out of luck. I am your reincarnation. Your dead. So why don't you rest in peace?"

The smug look on Kikyo's face disappeared immediately. "Inuyasha," Kikyo called. "Hold that bitch down!"

Kagome looked back at the intent on Inuyasha's face and scrambled towards the edge of the water before she felt his hands on her holding her down.

"Inuyasha Stop! Don't listen to her. Whats wrong with you?"

He just chuckled. "You have to do it Kagome. Kikyo said that if she were to take one more piece of your soul then she would actually be alive. Can you believe it kagome, she would be with me again."

The light in his eye discusted her to no end. "How can you believe anything that she says? _She_ tried to drag you to hell and she was on Naraku's side for the longest. Don't do this!"

Something flickered through Inuyasha's eye, but it was gone in an instant.

He looked up at Kikyo and through the corner of Kagome's eye she saw her nod.

Inuyasha's hold on her tightened.

Kagome started to scream and gathered up her Miko powers and shot then out at Inuyasha, blinding him and she knew, sending pain through his body.

Inuyasha was yelling out explosive words. Before Kagome could do anything else she felt the sharp pierce of pain as something entered her side. If seemed as her whole body caught fire and she couldn't do anything to stop it. The jewel shard at her neck mysteriously disappeared and the last thing Kagome saw swirling in her vision was Inuyasha smirking at her and Kikyo mouthing _'Bitch'_ and then laughing.

* * *

><p><em>*End Flashback.*<em>

Throughout Kagome's whole story I remained calm. I listened and I listened well, even though Kagome seemed to be in a trance-like state. Like she was visiting the memory again in this day and time.

My final conclusion will remain the same.

"I will kill him."

Kagome seemed to snap out of whatever she was going through and looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I cannot let you do that." She said it like it was the only decision possible.

That was not so.

"Explain!"

"I do not need to explain. He deceived me and _I_ will be the one to punish Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"Ridiculous." I scoffed. "How will you be able to fight my ignorant half brother and his dead wench if you cannot even begin to travel without losing consciousness?"

Kagome sighed and hit herself on her forehead with the palm of her hand.

My eyebrows shot up at this.

"Are you ill? Why do you hit yourself?"

Kagome looked at me like the answer should have been obvious, but it wasn't. No sane person would hit themselves.

"Um, I..I hit my self because... Well I don't know. To think."

"That makes no sense. You are ill. I will bring you to my fortress and I will bring you to a demon who you will try to fix you."

Kagome looked at me and laughed.

I didn't understand what was so funny and I don't like the fact that she is laughing at something that I did not know.

"What is so funny Miko?" She could not have herd the dangerous note in my voice.

She just laughed harder. I could smell the saltiness of her tears and that was the last straw. I pulled her to me and looked her in the eye. Tears were visible in her eyes and that made me madder. I knew my eyes were red and I couldn't do a thing about it.

Kagome just looked at me with a little smirk on her face. she lifted her hand to my face slowly and placed her finger on my bottom lip.

A growl was ripped from my throat.

It was like the first night that I saw her. Heat shot through my body as she parted my lips and rubbed her finger over my fangs. I could smell her arousal and that moved me forward. Why was this creature aroused by something as dangerous as my fangs?

Whatever the reason, it was lost to me as she started to move towards my mouth. Her breath whispered against my lips. "I'm sorry for laughing at you Sesshomaru."

I could feel heat radiate off of her.

"Can I kiss you?" Her answer was given then and there as I closed the space between us.

Oh how I wanted this with every fiber of my body.

I laid her down on the ground under me and started to touch her everywhere I could with my hands.

Both of my hands.

It was still unbelievable to me that I had my missing limb back, but to touch her body so intimately as my palm skimmed over her breast and her nipple hardened for me was pure bliss. How could I have ever existed and not known this pleasure?

I was not the only one who was greedy for the others touch either. Kagome's hands ran all over my abdomen. My muscles quivered and spasmed as her slightly cold hand hand ran over my naked flesh. I wanted to be totally naked. Kagome's scent was so totally and awe inspiring in it's intensity that I almost lost myself to my beast.

The fact that she wore no undergarments and was completely bare under my clothing did not escape my notice and I took full advantage of it.

I ran my hand up her thigh and I felt her anticipation. I wanted to draw it out. I wanted her to be as aroused as I was.

What I really wanted was her.

Now.

But I would wait. There was no way she would deny me now. I wanted us to be one. My erection was throbbing and I led her hand to me and let her fingers wrap around me through the fabric of my pants.

The friction was almost unbearable.

Such intense pleasure erupted through me as she gripped me that I broke out into a sweat.

My hand was right above her heat. Everything in me told me that she was moist and ready. _'Take her now damn it! Why are you holding back. She wants us and we are about to have her and stop wasting time.'_ My beast spoke up.

I growled for it to be silent.

I touched her and her back arched. I wanted to see her eyes. I wanted her to watch me as I pleasured her.

"Kagome." She hummed as I inserted a finger into her.

"Kagome. Look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes and what I saw shocked me.

Again.

Her eyes were red.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know. I left you with a cliffy. But you must admit that this is one heck of a chapter. It's longer than the other chapters, so be happy. I can't have all the good stuff in this chapter you know. Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Read&Review - Be impatient about the next update - And some more things I cant think about at the time.**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Look at this! Chapter seven is now posted, Whoop whoop! I know it's about time right lol. I had no way to get to a computer over the weekend and so I apologize while you read this Authors note/ Ramble. I started on this chapter as soon as I could and now you are getting your (And my) reward now. Tell me what you think and I'll be much... Well I don't know a big enough word for it!**

**Chapter Seven: Interrogating Nicely**

* * *

><p>"What are you?" I asked.<p>

...

The question seemed to take Kagome aback for a moment as she tried to pondered the question.

I started to massage her insides as I rubbed her swollen nub with my thumb and she bucked against me. It seemed as if all coherent thought was left out of her mind and as mush as I wanted her to be crazy for me, I still had questions that needed answering.

"Kagome!" I growled. "I will not ask you again. What exactly are you?"

She tossed her head from side to side before she answered me. "I don't know you are talking about! I'm a Miko." I could feel she was close and I was going to draw it out until she could not take anymore.

I wanted to know what was going on with her, but that in no way diminished the want I was feeling for her. If anything, It increased!

Her hand was still around my erection and it was the greatest thing!

I pinned her hands above her head in one of mine and put myself between her legs. I still had my clothing on, so when I ground myself against her the friction was almost orgasmic! My body was covered in an invisible blanket of heat and it was almost suffocating in it's intensity.

Kagome was pushing against me, lifting herself to me in the most delightful of ways that I almost forgot what I was doing!

_'I must question her!' _I had to force the thoughts in my head for fear of forgetting them totally in this position.

But all thought did fade when Kagome wrapped her legs around me.

I was thick and hard and I wanted her now, on this ground, no matter what was going on.

Forgetting about what I really wanted to ask I started to rub against her.

Slow and sure.

Kagome struggled to get her free, but I held on tight. I wanted her to be under my command. She would want and want and want and when she wanted to the point to where she thought she would expire then I would come to her.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was driving me insane and he knew it.<p>

My body is so taut and wound up so tightly that I might just break in half.

Nothing as wonderfully sinful as this should feel so good. He would not let go of my hands and all I wanted to do was feel him. "Let me touch you!" I moaned, not in the least embarrassed about how I sounded.

My voice husky with need.

"No." His voice rough and low.

"Why not?" I let my head fall back on the ground and breathed in deep.

"Because," He took advantage of our position and nibbled on my neck before he let out a groan and words that I knew he had to force out. "I don't think I'll be ably to make it if you touched me right now."

Pleasure shot through me like an arrow at his admission and then my toes started to curl as he kissed me and ground his erection against my moist heat.

I moaned deep into his mouth as he used his other hand to flick my left nipple.

His tongue swept inside of my and touched places in my mouth that made my body blaze!

How could I have not have known this kind of pleasure? The most simplest things were driving me insane.

A kiss here and a touch there and I was all, but crazy.

"Please Sesshomaru! Please!" I knew what I was asking. After all I was born in the twenty first century. Every child over the age of eight had some clue and the knowledge only grew when a child goes to middle school or high school.

I wanted Sesshomaru inside of me. Instead of the knowledge embarrassing me, it made me warm all over. If he was making me feel like this and we haven't even _done _it yet, then when we do _do _it, then I most likely would surely just die from a sensual overload.

I wrapped my legs around him and felt the wind caress the lower part of my overheated body. I lifted myself up to him and he ground himself on me at the same time.

Pure bliss.

Before I could register what was going on, Sesshomaru stood and started to remove his pants. I looked at him determined to see him, but as he got to the point where he was pulling his pants down I adverted my eyes.

I wanted to look at him, but didn't have the nerve.

I could hear Sesshomaru's chuckle and I wanted to turn and tell him off for laughing at me, but I didn't know what to say in this situation and I didn't want to look so I opted for silence. Before long, Sesshomaru was back on top of me.

Covering me with his heat.

He gently took off his top that I was wearing and tossed it aside. I wanted to cover my body, but pride wouldn't let me.

I met his eyes.

I wanted to know his every reaction, his every expression, his Everything. What I saw left me in wonder. Sesshomaru's expression was awe inspiring. He looked to me as if in worship.

It was a wonderful feeling.

* * *

><p>This was not the first time that I have seen Kagome's body, but it could have been. When we were in the cave it was because of necessity and nothing more.<p>

Well, that was what I was going to keep telling myself.

She had milky white skin and hard pink nipples that I could easily put inside of my mouth. Her stomach flat and waist so small that I could almost span it with my both my hands. Her dark eyes were looking into mine and everything around us could have not been there at all.

When her eyes started to travel lower, it was like a touch.

Then her eyes fell to my erection.

I could smell her fear as well as antictpation, but fear won over any other feelings that she could have been having. "Don't be afraid Kagome."

"I can't help it." She licked her lips and the memory of what she did the other night in the cave sent another wave of desire through me. I could feel myself rising again and Kagome's eyes opened even more at the sight.

"Sesshomaru, um... What if you don't fit?" I could smell her embarrisment as she asked the question, but all I could really think of was how she would feel wrapped around me. "We'll make it fit."

I leaned down and captured her nipple in my mouth and that erased all fear from her mind as I smelled her desire spike. This was one amazing human! I wanted her and she wanted me. She showed no fear even after I have tried to kill her in the past.

Shaking my head slightly, I tried to clear my thoughts. I would think later. Right now at this moment, I would feel.

I finally let Kagome's hands go and I knew it was a mistake as soon as I did it. I kissed her mouth trying to destract her from touching me, but it didn't work at all.

Her hands seemed to be everywhere and nowhere.

They would linger on my back and then would circle my body and rub my stomach. She couldn't have known what she was doing! Her hands found my rear as her legs opened. I was positioned right at her entrance.

I couldn't think.

I just kissed her like it was my last as I was almost in a near panic.

Everything screamed to put myself inside of her until we could take no more, but I knew that I would hurt her. I was afraid that I would be to large for her as well. Kagome was so small that I might cause her serious damage and I don't know how I would be able to handle it if she hated me for it.

I was doing silent battle in my head and Kagome was pressing further onto me.

She finally grabbed my rear and pulled me to her. I entered her slightly and then I was unable to think. I crushed myself inside of her and I finally thought I understood what the humans were talking about when they said heaven.

It was Kagome.

She was exquisitely and deliciously tight around me and for that moment I couldn't breath!

Kagome cried out and I maybe could have returned to my senses if Kagome hadn't muttered those infamous two words.

"Don't stop!"

And I couldn't! It seemed as if my body was moving on it's on accord and it was wonderful. Sliding in and out of her was the best thing that I have possible experienced. I had wanted to go slow, but it seemed as though it wouldn't happen especially as Kagome was grabbing onto me and whispering in my ear things that made my body heat to the point of no return.

_"Please, please, Sesshomaru it feels so good. Oh.. Oh.." _And then she groaned in my ear. My thrust had gotten deeper and even faster. I could feel her walls closing around me and that along with her words had me walking along the edge of a cliff.

I pulled almost all the way out of her and then buried myself in her, to the hilt, and then Kagome screamed, just as she came.

I put my mouth over hers as I continued to pump inside of her.

Her fingernails raked along my back and she held me to her close as she rode another orgasm.

I came with her too.

It felt like I poured my soul into her along with my seed. Kagome's body convulsed around me as I continued to thrust inside her until I was spent.

Our breathing was heavy, hard, and uneven.

I was laying on top of Kagome and I know that I had to be suffocating her with my weight, so I rolled over and pulled her into my arms. We didn't talk for catching our breath, but it was a comfortable silence. It wasn't long before I realized that Kagome did the thing that I should have hated most, but only could smile upon now.

She was sleeping. Her breathing deep and even. There was no tension in her body and I was proud of being able to help her with that small feat.

I think I could forgive her if she fell asleep on me.

If it was only like this.

* * *

><p><strong>[Clapping] Yay! Round of applause for me! I have compleated the next chapter and I know you love it! I told all of you who read my other story <em>Unexpected Conscience <em>that I would post another chapter for this story as soon as I can and then post one for that one, so I will be working on chapter eight tomorrow to my other story.**

**Please ****R****&****R - Love a little - And smile...**

**Its Good For Your H****eart And Soul.**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Listen up my fellow readers! I love this! Both of my stories are over 50 reviews and I LOVE IT! Thank you so much for the support you are giving me... I started on this story as soon as I could today (About three hours after school) and now I have finished. I like this chapter and I like how I painted a picture of how everything looks. The spelling in this chapter also has to be one of my bests too... Review and I'll post sooner...**

**Chapter Eight: Small Surprise**

* * *

><p>Kagome has been awake for a while now and the only thing that she could think of was how was she going to face him now...<p>

After what they had did how was it even _possible _to face him.

There was no way!

Sesshomaru was breathing softly behind her as they lay on the ground together. They were spooned under the moonlight and it would have been kind of a romantic thought if you could see it that way, but all Kagome felt was an impending doom. Sleeping with Sesshomaru felt right, but at the same time wrong. Like she was sleeping around on her boyfriend, but that wasn't right at all.

Those thoughts led her straight to Inuyasha and she didn't like it at all.

...

If it weren't for him than she would not be in this position at all. She didn't have any regrets when it came to Sesshomaru. What she did, she did on her own, because she wanted to do it.

Nothing more.

But there was more...

Deep inside her there was pain, but it was coming from an unknown source. Physically Kagome thought that she was doing just fine, but mentally she was in turmoil.

Being in the darkness was anything, but fun. It sounded like a poem that she had read once a long time ago. It spoke of long roads and being lost. Darkness overshadowing and the need to conquer it. To find a path that would lead to home.

She felt like that person.

...

_Lost in the middle of the sea._

_Floating, not drowning_

_But no land to stand upon with my feet._

_Lost to all_

_And dead to none_

_Clouds above block out all the sun._

_Staring into the nothingness,_

_it has been my friend for too long._

_Life below_

_And life above_

_I'm like a silver lining with no place of my own._

_The waters are my will and my will is strong._

_I WILL survive a little longer,_

_I will find my place to call home._

...

It is a beautiful poem and it describes how Kagome felt to the last inch. Every once in a while she would read it in her time, in the future, and it would settle her nerves and it would make her hope. Being between two places was never a great thing, even with the wonderful things that would make each unique.

How can a heart survive being broken every time you leave the ones you love, even if it was to go right back into the arms of another?

Kagome wanted to go _home_. But she knew deep inside of her that she would not do it. Her unfinished buisness with Inuyasha and Kikyo would keep her here if no other did.

Sesshomaru included.

She would exact her revenge in the best way she could think of and no one would stand in her way.

These thoughts were getting her nowhere and Kagome decided not to dwell on it now. Instead she would focus on what was good now and keep those dark thoughts away from her.

It was cool out, but not so much as to where a person would have to cover themselves for warmth. It was probably do to Sesshomaru though. His body wrapped around the back of hers was quite delightful. His arm was dropped over her stomach in a protective position and Kagome liked how it felt.

To be protected.

Everything around them was a brilliant forest green in the darkness surrounded by the blue of night. The moon cast a soft light over the surrounding grassy opening and it was like a caress over their skin.

Soft, but there.

Moments like these were picture perfect.

_'A woman alone with her lover under the moonlight and stars.' _The thought fluttered through Kagome's head and she found that she liked it.

Being with Sesshomaru would never last though. She was human and he a mighty dog demon, who ruled his own lands and maintained his own people. There was nothing she could offer him, especially seeing as how she was planning on murdering his half brother and his girl Kikyo. They should just go their separate ways and be done with it.

But there was one problem.

Kagome was afraid of being alone.

Her heart would stop for a moment whenever she would think of it and there would be a pain in her chest. It was silly seeing as how being alone shouldn't affect one so, but she couldn't help it.

Kagome snuggled in deeper next to Sesshomaru and let a low sigh out. She really did want to be with him, but couldn't see how it was going to work. Their stations were too far apart.

The good thing was at least it was pretty beautiful out tonight. Nothing spectacular, but silently calming.

Kagome wondered what Sesshomaru would say if she decided that she would leave him and journey to find Inuyasha by herself. Then she felt Sesshomaru stiffen behind her.

"This Sesshomaru would tell you that you were being foolish and he would not let you do such a thing."

Kagome was completely frozen for a moment. She had forgotten that she could do that, but last time it was all one sided. And then memories were right back in front of her like it was last time. Kagome had first herd what Sesshomaru had said the first night that they had pleasured one another. It was embarrassing, but could not be forgotten.

That was also the night that Kagome had given Sesshomaru his arm back that he had lost during a battle with Inuyasha.

All over a sword.

Not a worthless scrap of metal, but the fang of their father. Powerful enough to kill one hundred demons with one swipe.

Ha! She could do that with two arrows.

"How is it that you can read my thoughts now, Sesshomaru? I thought that you were sleeping."

"You should tell me how that is so and I was asleep, but your thoughts were intruding in my head. You should keep such foolishness to your self, woman."

"My thoughts are not foolish. If you don't wan't to hear then block your mind or something."

"That makes no sense. If I could do it then I would."

Kagome sighed. "Look Sesshomaru, I really don't want to argue with you okay." She turned around to face him, not at all concerned that they both were completely still naked.

Sesshomaru searched her eyes and nodded his head. _'Okay.'_

_'Thank you Sesshomaru. I wish I knew how we are doing this. It's kind of weird, but it feels natural also.'_

_'I know. You did this to us. How are you not able control your Miko powers? Are you not trained in the art of your powers?'_

_'No. I do all of my training by myself. I receive little help from a priestess named Kaede, but she can only do so much seeing as she does not possess any of the Miko powers that I have.'_

_'Hn.'_

They laid there in comfortable silence as they talked to one another in their heads. Kagome told Sesshomaru about her home in the future, but swore him to secrecy, and Sesshomaru told him about life in the Western Fortress, his home.

Later on into the night, they both had gotten up and dressed as they were before their desire got the better of them. Kagome in Sesshomaru's top and Sesshomaru in his bottoms.

They traveled to Sesshomaru's home by flying upon his cloud, that seemed to just appear under his feet. Kagome held on for dear life even though Sesshomaru reassured her that she need not fear anything, because he would make sure that she would come to no harm. Inside though, Sesshomaru loved the feeling that she was giving him by simply holding him.

And trusting him.

It was a new feeling and it made him feel as if he were flying higher than he already was. For some reason, he knew that he would never reach these heights physically.

Traveling as they were, they reached the Western Fortress within several hours. When they arrived the sun had not yet risen and the blueness of the morning lent a eerie calmness over the land. Sesshomaru paused to see what Kagome's reaction was going to be.

He was not disappointed.

Kagome's smell was curious and filled with wonder and awe. The walls to the fortress are a brilliant white that shone even in the dark. The main attraction was a tower in the western side of the main buildings that housed the royal family. It was a deep blue that tipped the very top of the towers. From this high up they could also see the courtyard and she stables that already had demons moving about inside.

Sesshomaru, after a moment, dropped down with Kagome still clinging to him. When they walked through the Beautiful designed oak doors of the front entrance, the doors seemed to open by themselves.

Kagome looked around, curious, and didn't see any servants about.

The carpet under their feet was a lust burgundy color and easily soft enough to sleep on. All around the walls were pictures of battle scenery and, what Kagome thought was the best pictures there, one single flower was between every picture. It was in a pattern.

Battle, flower, battle, flower, and so on. Every flower was different though. Mostly the colors, but there were roses and baby breath also.

Sesshomaru let Kagome through the long halls and after the first three turns, Kagome lost all hope of finding her way back through the maze that was Lord Sesshomaru's home.

Out of nowhere, a small white puppy, no bigger than a foot tall, appeared running around the corner barking to the top of it's lungs. Sesshomaru leaned down with a small, almost, smirk on his face and reached out his hand.

_'What have I told you, daughter, about leaving your rooms until you have completed your studies?'_

Kagome's body froze as her mind was completely shocked.

The small girl puppy was yapping then suddenly, Sesshomaru scooped the pup and Kagome up and ran off deeper into the fortress.

Kagome didn't really notice.

She was still stuck on the fact that Sesshomaru had a daughter.

A Daughter!

* * *

><p><strong>I know darn it! You Love It And You Want To Leave A Review That Will Knock My Socks Off! Well do it darn it! I know you want to tell me what you think of the chapter and the fact that I have it out a day after I posted another chapter to <em>Unexpected Conscience.<em> You love my stories and there's nothing you can do about it! Oh, And I made up that poem so it's one of my own... Awesome huh?**

**Take A Breath - Hold It - Scream - And then Review**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah! Thats what i'm talking about! I love the fact that I'm getting more and more reviews... I have been working diligently on these chapters and I know you all love them... I'm getting a lot of reactions for Sesshomaru having a child and let me tell you that I didn't even know he was going to have one until I was writing it lol. I told you all before, that it just kind of comes to me as I'm typing it.**

**Chapter Nine: Fatherly Duties**

* * *

><p>Rin is sick and I have to get to her.<p>

Running with Kagome and my pup, Aiko, in my arms, I made my way to her chambers and arrived in a matter of seconds. It was a shock to see Aiko running around the corner of the hall, but it was an even greater shock to find out that my ward was sick.

I have been away for too long.

Pushing open the door to Rin's room, I could smell her sickness in the air. I put down my daughter and Kagome and walked over to stand over Rin on her bedding.

She was feverish and sweating profusely. It was good that she was sweating, but all of these blankets on her was not going to heal her any faster than she needed be. Snatching all of the covers off of her I tossed them to the side of her bed. Whoever put these over her was a total moron and I would have a talk with them soon.

I placed my hand over her head and Kagome seemed to be snapped out of whatever daze that she was in and came rushing over to the bedding which held Rin.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, she's burning up!" Kagome completely pushed me aside to get a better look at her. "I'm going to need cloth and a bowl of water. And make sure that your cooks make her some chicken broth or some soup. I'm gong to need her to keep up her strength to fight away this fever."

I looked at her without my mask out of place on my face, but inside I'm completely dumbfounded. She had just ordered me about as she would a common servant.

That would not do.

I would indulge her this one time and _summon _a servant to fetch what she has ordered. If fact, if I am not correct a servant should be delivering at least the water and cloth that she just ordered.

A servant slipped the water inside the door along with a bundle of cloths. Nothing, but their arm showed.

Good.

I would accept nothing, but discreetness.

Aiko was currently sitting down in a corner curled up watching Kagome work on Rin. I decided I would leave her to her devices seeing as she knew what to do with her.

"Aiko. Let us go so that we will not disturb the Miko with her healing." She let out a low whine.

_"Father, I wish to stay."_ But she knew better not to argue her point and walked over to me yawning. Her little mouth opened fully showing all of her tiny teeth. That is what she deserved, but I could not be angry at her for missing out on her lessons this early. She did come to me and informed me of Rin.

Where is Jaken?

"Jaken!" Yelling was unbecoming of me, but I had the need to hit something. He came running from around the corner shouting, "I'm coming Lord Sesshomaru! I'm coming!" When he finally was in front of me I kicked him into the wall up ahead. Jaken looked up tears welling in his eyes.

"My Lord. Why do you kick me?"

"I owe you no explanation, but seeing as I do not want this happening again I will tell you. Rin is sick with fever. You were to make sure that no harm befalls her. Do not disappoint me further or it is you who will pay with your life."

I walked past him with Aiko and headed towards her rooms that were by mine. I knew she was tired because her steps were slowing down the closer we got to her destination. She would be sleeping for the better part of the day I know. She was still so small and it would a long time until her sleeping habits would even out. I was about one hundred before I could stay up all night without rest.

I could tell that she would be the same way. In my mind I still could not fully realize that I had a pup, even though it was right here in my face. It all happened so fast that it almost made me dizzy thinking of it.

She had been brought to me on the night of her birth and it was by a small chance that I was at home to accept her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Flashback Two Years Ago*<em>**

It was a boring night for Sesshomaru. He was stuck in the middle of some pointless meeting that he had to attend do to regulations. But really there was _no _point in it. All of the demons in the room were talking about a human village that was moving closer to the west, but not intruding on his lands.

If he had known that it was going to cause such a upstart them he would go and wipe them out himself, but Sesshomaru didn't see the point in attacking needlessly.

He could literally feel himself drifting off into a light sleep.

How his father did this was beyond his knowledge, but he was willing to bet that the Inu Tiasho was in the same, bored, situation that he was in now.

Sesshomaru would give almost anything to have some kind of distraction.

Anything.

Little did he know that it was coming for him within a few moments.

A knock was sounded on the great wooden doors of the council room and a servant girl made herself seen with a bow to her head. She kept her haed down until I acknowledged her.

"Speak."

"I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting Lord Sesshomaru, but there are several demons demanding that they speak to you. They will not leave and they say that it is with the utmost importance that they see you." She took a breath in before continuing. "Begging your pardon again my Lord, but I noticed that they carried a small bundle wrapped in coverlets. I am not sure what it is for they would not let me see."

Sesshomaru nodded his head to the girl, dismissing her.

He got up without a backwards glance and left out of the room. Who were these imbeciles to demand an audience with him?

They would most surely pay for their arrogance with their lives.

Making my way to the front of the fortress into the blue sitting room, I saw three demons. One was Inuyoukai and the other two were raccoon. The Inuyoukai bowed his head deeply and stepped forward with the small bundle in his hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we are terrible apologetic about disturbing you in such a manner, but we were sent to you with a most urgent and special gift. Do you by any chance remember a dog demoness by the name of Suriko?"

At my nod he continued.

"She has recently died giving birth to a pup this day. She has named you the sire."

Sesshomaru's heart seemed to seize as the words passed his lips. His face remained stoic as the demon unwrapped the bundle revealing a small pup with one magenta stripe on each cheek that resembled his own two. Her eyes were closed for a moment, but when she opened them they were his exact golden color. The same colored eyes that ran in his blood for generations.

There was no way he could deny the pup, so he simply took her into his hands and dismissed the three demons. He was on shock over the news and did not really know how to take it. He was not even aware that Suriko was carrying.

Why did she not tell him this information before? He would have not mated her for any cause, but he would have not rejected the pup either.

Females had to be easily the most confusing thing to ever walk this earth.

Now he had to announce the arrival of his new daughter.

Sigh.

...

No time like the present.

Walking back into the room filled with still bickering council members, Sesshomaru almost hated bringing his daughter in there,

Everyone stopped what they were doing as he walked into the room and stood in the center. The nosy demons were trying to peek at what he had in his hands and Sesshomaru almost liked keeping them in suspense. He would have if it did not totally and completely waste his time.

"I have here in my hands the new addition to our pack." Showing her face, Sesshomaru continued to talk. "This is my daughter."

There were gasps around the room as everyone stood up and gathered around him, asking him stupid questions such as, _'How did this happen? Or, Is it true? Could you have been deceived?'_

All of those questions were meant to irk him he was sure. Everyone in this room should have known _how_ it happened. They were just to ignorant to see what they were actually asking.

Before Sesshomaru exited the room, he answered one question from a quiet older demon named Hokesi. _'What is the child's name?'_

He looked back at them all and then he looked at the girl that was now his.

"Aiko."

There was no particular reason why he picked the name except for the fact that it flowed nicely from his tongue.

Aiko.

* * *

><p>Kagome was up to her elbows trying to take care of Rin. She was so much bigger now than when she had last seen her that Kagome was momentarily stunned. Sesshomaru's pup had her silent for a while, but then looking upon the face of someone familiar stopped her in her tracks.<p>

_'How long was I out?'_

That thought was repeating itself over and over in her head until she had to force it to stop.

Rin needed her help. She had no time for self pity now.

Kagome used the clothe to soak Rin's body down. Her fever would break this morning if she could help it. And she would. Rin had not woken not once since Kagome had started her ministrations. What could have given her a fever in the first place?

It had to be the weather.

Not days ago Kagome was in a similar predicament with Sesshomaru. Her fever broke and she was determined that Rin's would break also.

A few hours later Rin was breathing normally and her fever was gone. Kagome sat by the bedding on the floor near sleep. She didn't realize how long she actually stayed up until it was to late.

She was happy to help Rin, but if she didn't get any sleep herself then she would be a help to no one.

Kagome laid down on the lush carpet and fell off into an exhausted sleep. She didn't notice Sesshomaru come into the room and pick up her tired body from off the floor and bring her into the room connecting next to his. She also couldn't have noticed that he tucked her in and looked at her for a moment before disappearing into the connecting door.

She was completely out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Muhahahaha! I have completed the next chapter. Do you love it? Please tell me! I dont' think I'm to far out of it, but my head hurts from being up all day and night and day also. Since I came out of <em>Nowhere<em> with Sesshomaru's daughter, I had to give you how she came to be. I think I did pretty well, don't you?**

**I won't be posting another chapter until I get over 70 Reviews on both of my stories! I think that sounds reasonably, don't you? I mean, I have already 69 on one of them and like 61 on this one...**

**So Share The Love - R&R - Live Like No Tomorrow**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, It's been a while you guys/girls. I'm sorry for it so please accept my most humble apologies. I have been busy and sick AGAIN! It's really getting annoying, but I really can't do anything about it. I hope to be posting more chapters to all three of my stories more, but school is really kicking my butt right now and I had real writers block for a while, so I don't see myself updating soon, but I will whenever I can.**

**Chapter Ten: Arouse and Inform**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was on a mission. He would get the Miko...<p>

No.

Kagome.

He would get Kagome so aroused that her eyes would turn red again and then he would put her in front of a mirror and show her exactly what he saw. There were only two problems with this solution though.

The first was that every time he had gotten Kagome to himself with the intent to _arouse and_ _inform_, He would get so caught up his own desire for her that he would forget it totally.

The second problem was paperwork.

He hated paperwork like no other. Every time he returned to his home there would be so much that it would be falling off his desk. Sesshomaru would say away for that fact among others. How can anyone want to do anything so boring.

No one!

Sesshomaru would easily burn the whole thing if he could. Throwing it in the fire sounded like a sound plan at the moment. There had to be a way to carry out his paperwork and do what he wanted to Kagome also.

He sighed.

Sesshomaru would do ALL of his paperwork first and then tackle what he wanted to do with Kagome. She has been out of sight all day and he refused to go looking for her. Not liking the fact of how she was making him feel did the trick.

He would see her on tomorrow, but for now he was headed for his library, dreading every step. He had to do it so he might as well get it over with now and not complain about it. This would take a day to do so Sesshomaru would not be going to sleep anytime soon. It didn't bother him though. Demons his age usually did not need sleep as they did in their younger years.

Rounding the corner and walking down the hall on the second floor, Sesshomaru arrived at the library. What was inside surprised him.

Kagome was there. She was laying down on the floor asleep with a scroll laid on top of her stomach. Her hair was fanned out on top of her and she seemed a bit troubled. Moving a little closer Sesshomaru saw that she had one of the adventures of his father. Did she know how to read?

What was she doing inside of his personal library in the first place? No one was allowed in there, but maybe a servant or two that delivered things to him, but once Sesshomaru was inside and shut the door he was not to be disturbed.

Not once.

The price of those who did not follow orders were high for they would pay with their life.

Sesshomaru had to be disturbed far enough with council meetings, he would not be disturbed with unruly servants.

Kagome has been here for four days now. Two of those nights were spent in each others arms in a fit of passion. Just thinking about it now had Sesshomaru's loins tightening in anticipation. Every time they had come together it had gotten better and better.

It made Sesshomaru want to keep her in his room for all eternity. This little human had him tied in knots.

Kagome turned onto her side in her sleep and the scroll fell off of her onto the floor. Sesshomaru picked it up and returned it to it's rightful place. When he turned around he noticed all of the piles of scrolls on the desk and wanted to groan aloud. There was something different about then though.

They were set in three little stacks on his desk and not falling down on the floor like they usually were.

As he looked through them he noticed that they were all organized in piles for what they were.

Kagome's scent were all over them.

In fact, her scent was all over the room. This must be where she spent the day. That is why he didn't see her at all. She was in his library. The last place he wanted to be on this day and on majority of other days.

Rin was still bedridden because the fever that she had. It was gone and now she was feeling the after affects. Knowing Rin, she would be up in the morning.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome laying on the floor and wondered what was so intriguing about her that drew him to her. She was a disgustingly cheery and happy person. One would almost wonder if she was an actual person. No one should act thus. With the exception of Rin. She would forever be the way she was and Sesshomaru almost smiled at this.

Walking over to her, Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms, but was reluctant to put her down. He sat laid on a cushioned double chair that was near his desk.

He started on his paperwork.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was getting more and more suspicious and Kikyo hated it. The allusion that she had set up around him was slowly fading and she could almost hear him start to question her about some things that were lurking in the back of his mind. He was looking at her strangely, like she was an allusion.<p>

To keep up what she was doing, Kikyo would have to go and fetch some more of the herbs that she used on him in the first place. She would get it in his system and things would return to how they were going for the past two years.

Without that Kagome there to mess everything up.

Tomorrow morning Kikyo would tell Inuyasha that they would need to go out and search for this rare herb that grew deep in some forest. He would of course believe her and would readily agree with Kikyo.

The lie would come easy to her and she wouldn't even bother over the details. In a short while Inuyasha would be back under her spell and she could then focus on Kagome and what to do with her.

Every day she was thinking of her. Kagome would always be lurking in the back of her mind like some parasite.

Oh how Kikyo hated her to the very core.

Jealousy ran deep in her undead veins. Kagome always had it easy. She dressed different and acted different, but most of all, Inuyasha had desired her. Her love had wanted Kagome and would hesitate to be near Kikyo because of this. Kagome was alive and had a true soul. Kikyo was a clay creation and was still residing here today because the small piece of soul that was Kagome's.

Kikyo would find a way to break that shield that was protecting her and she had to do it soon. The only way her plan would work was if she somehow had gotten rid of Kagome and taken her soul back.

Kagome's spiritual powers were so great that they would immediately restore Kikyo back to her human body.

She would be alive again and all that she has dreamed would become reality.

Kikyo smiled and looked down at Inuyasha's sleeping form. he was breathing heavily and she knew if she were to move a little quickly or anything, then he would be awake and alert. How could anyone not love someone as him. She could see right through his tough features and know exactly what he was thinking.

Kikyo wished that things were different, but she highly doubted they could be under the circumstances. All she really wanted was to be happy.

She would use any means to reach that goal.

Even Kagome's death.

Yes...

Even that.

* * *

><p>Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all at their home that they had made for themselves about an hours ride away from Kaede's village. Miroku and Sango were always on alert for anything suspicious from Naraku, but as the time wore on and there was no sign for about an year, everyone relaxed somewhat<p>

Kagome and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Even Kikyo has mysteriously disappeared.

The rest of the broken up group had searched for their long lost friends for over half a year before giving up. If fate took them away, then it would hopefully give them back in good form.

Miroku's wind tunnel was still there, but it did not grow in size in the two years that Kagome and Inuyasha has been missing. That only meant that Naraku was still out there somewhere waiting and lurking in the shadows.

But strangely, he was not seen in all of that time either. Kagura and all of his other incarnations were no where to be found.

It was like they all disappeared without a trace.

Sango was constantly worried, but she hid it well. Miroku was quiet about it all, deciding to pray and to try to make himself more powerful and the spiritual ways. Shippo was depressed for a long while, but had gotten better over time, finally accepting that Kagome and Inuyasha would come back hopefully and that all he could do was hope for the best.

After a year of nothing, but small demon attacks from neighboring villages, Miroku and Sango decided to be married.

It was no point in waiting on something to happen that was bad so they decided to take their good fortune and do it while it was relatively safe.

Sango was happy that they were to finally wed, but not having Kagome there tore at her insides. She missed her terribly and wanted nothing more than for her to share her most happy moment. She had cried a lot of the nights after Miroku had proposed to her, thinking about her friend, but after awhile, the tears stopped.

Now over two years has passed and the remaining group was as happy they thought they could be under the circumstances. Everyone was stronger, Even Kirara developed some new abilities.

They all knew that something was coming, but didn't know when.

All they could do was wait.

A storm was brewing. Nothing could remain this quiet for this long and they all knew it.

They say the darkest part of the day was right before the sun came up.

When that hour came...

It would be dark indeed.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru could keep nothing from his mother. She knew what he was doing for she always kept tabs on him, for what kind of a mother would she be if she did not?<p>

Jade's son had now two humans there with him and one of them a grown woman. The ignorant servant would not give her anymore information than that and when it was delivered, she almost ripped his head off.

How could a person deliver such information to someone and not elaborate on it. The only thing that kept her from carrying out the deed was how loyal he was to Sesshomaru. If not for that small detail then his life would have ended. She would give Sesshomaru one thing.

When he had loyalties, he kept them.

No one would betray the great dog demon.

Ever.

It was simply not permitted, but no one crossed Jade either. She would not have her grandpup, Aiko, around a human woman that her son, Sesshomaru, had taken a fancy to.

She would be visiting him very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I have completed the next chapter. It took me longer than I wanted it to, but I couldn't help it. I hope you all give me a LOT of reviews and like my story. I decided to throw in A lot of things into this chapter to get the story moving and I hope you like it.<strong>

**Grass Grows Greener With Water - So R&R - To get more grass - Lol**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am terribly sorry that I have not updated in a while. School is no joke right now and I am still in the process of panicking over a test in my Pharmacology class. I had just happened to get on here and wanted to write so that I could take my mind off of work and maybe relax a bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Chapter Eleven: Encounter with Power**

* * *

><p>Kagome was bored. After finding herself in her bedroom the other day when she had known that she had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's library, there had been nothing to do.<p>

Rin was always fun to play with, but she had studies. She didn't see a lot of Sesshomaru's pup, Aiko, but that was okay with her. It was strange being around the small being, when she couldn't talk to her. It was strange, because she could understand Sesshomaru when he growled, or made any sounds that a dog would make, but she couldn't understand his pup. And she only understood Sesshomaru at random times.

Sesshomaru has been locked up in his library for TWO entire days now. Kagome received no word from him in all of that time. Jaken was a boor, doing as he pleased, checking on Rin ever so often. Kagome was stuck doing nothing.

It was to cold out for anything really, but she decided to go for a short stroll. No one would notice and so she wouldn't be missed.

Finding her way around had gotten easier. Everyone was assigned a certain floor to be on and there was always a servant nearby. Even though when you walked by they would try to make themselves disappear. Kagome decided that she would find her own way out.

Walking down the hall, Kagome loved the feel of the carpet on the floor underneath her feet. She no longer tried to wear anything on her feet. It would be pointless and after this she didn't know what she was going to do if she had to.

Walking barefooted, Kagome was rounding the corner when she almost bumped into a servant. The girl apologized profusely before disappearing around another corner. Kagome just shrugged it off as nothing.

Finally outside and the brown and greenish grass beneath her feet, Kagome finally felt her restlessness leaving her body. If was still daytime and the sun shone down hard on her exposed skin of her face, hands, and feet. It was wonderful. Walking further out into the field surrounding Sesshomaru's fortress, Kagome laid down and rested her head on the grass. She hadn't done that in a long time and she loved it. Being surrounded by light and wonderful heat of the sun's rays.

Being in the darkness was so suffocating.

Kagome wouldn't wish that on anyone. Right now she was lost. Being here with Sesshomaru was helping her a little, but she could feel a darkness coming over her and if she dwelt on it then it could become all consuming. It seemed as if one moment she was fine and in the next she was mad. If was a rage that seemed to come from deep in her soul.

She had to find a way to exact her revenge on her once friend, Inuyasha, and always enemy, Kikyo.

What they did would not go unanswered for. Nothing would get in her way. Sitting up, Kagome decided that she would not just laze around and do nothing. She would practice and hone her powers and she would start now. Crossing her legs, Kagome took a deep breath and held it for a moment, then let it out, closing her eyes as she did this. Miroku had taught her a little bit about meditating, but it could never hold her interest for long. She figured that she might as well try it out now.

Kagome reached down inside of herself and tried to let her Miko powers run through her blood, through every vein. It was easier than she thought it to be, but now she had wanted to increase it. Using only slightly a little more power, Kagome pushed it to the top of her skin. She had to try a little harder to do this, but it came easily enough.

The caress of her power over her skin was warm and soothing to the touch. It was maintained easily enough, so Kagome tried something more. She imagined a barrier surrounding her. Just a small amount of space that was just big enough to contain her small body. With out opening her eyes, Kagome could feel what she was doing was true. Inside of the barrier was a small hum that quickly blocked out all sounds from the outside world.

It felt good.

It was almost like a sexual caress across her skin as her power flowed in, out, and around her. Every nerve ending was tingling with a need to touch something.

Anything.

Kagome expanded her barrier a little wider so that she could stretch up her arms with her hands towards the sky. Power was swirling around her. Kagome's dark hair was lashing about around her head.

Something in the pit of Kagome's stomach blossomed. Heat unfurled through her slowly, like a trickling stream that was only a warning to a dam about to break.

Arms still pointed to the sky, Kagome wasn't aware of anything around her. Letting the power flow through her, she let a small burst loose and it shot up.

* * *

><p>Chaos was erupting in Sesshomaru's fortress.<p>

Servants were running about trying to find a place to hide as spiritual waves were crashing through the very walls. Sesshomaru went to Aiko immediately to see how she fared. His pup was asleep inside of her room, her face buried beneath a pillow. She did not seem be be affected by it as her breathing was normal, so Sesshomaru went to find Kagome.

Following the waves of pure energy led him out doors.

Kagome sat inside of a shield with her arms raised above her head, her hair billowing in an invisible wind. A lava flow of pink was shooting towards the sky in intervals like a beacon. Suddenly her powers were sucked into her body and Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. She fell back unconscious and before her head hit the ground Sesshomaru had caught her in his arms.

Sensing a smell in the air, Sesshomaru almost smirked.

This was a very nice way to welcome home his mother. It is what she rightly deserved too. She should have informed him of her coming.

Picking Kagome up bridal style, Sesshomaru proceeded to walk towards his home. He would worry about his mother when he put Kagome into her own room and laid her down.

Sesshomaru let out a inaudible sigh.

This was going to be a long day.

Reaching Kagome's room he went inside and laid her atop of the covers. He wondered what possessed her to tire herself like she did in using her powers. She has seemed fine the last time that he had seen her, but now her body showed the beginnings of a fever. He would have one of his healers to watch over her closely to make sure that her condition did not become worse.

Leaving the room, Sesshomaru summoned a servant and made sure that what he wanted done with the Miko would be done immediately. He would not risk her health. She had become somehow important in his life, even though she has been there for a short time.

How could a little human Miko be upsetting his life? He had kept her away for two entire days now because he had sudden urges. He would be doing absolutely nothing and then the Miko would appear in his mind. Sesshomaru would have the sudden urge to go to her just to be in her presence.

That should not be so.

It was a weakness that he was determined to overcome. He had let his beast out and come to her, he had taken her, and now he didn't know how to proceed. He was always one to have a plan regardless of what was happening. He would overcome every obstacle in his way.

Sesshomaru lifted his head to the air and smelled.

He would overcome his mother too!

Sesshomaru didn't have a close relationship with his mother and he never would, but that was okay with him. There was always the bond that he would share with her, but that meant nothing to him. How could it? He would just as easily rip her throat out. She was a harsh mother and the had some affect to why Sesshomaru was how he was now.

Sesshomaru started to walk to where he knew his mother was waiting.

In his library.

She never seemed to care about invading his personal space and that made Sesshomaru despise her all the more. He didn't really despise her because she was his mother, but it was her ways that he did not like. She was the type of person who took pleasure in hurting someone weaker than her. It was a waste of time unless the person who was on the receiving end deserved it.

She had gotten a little bit better when his father, Inu-Taisho, left her for Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, but the image never fit her.

And Sesshomaru was determined that it never will. His mother might put on a facade in front of everyone, but he would always see through her mask. If anyone knew her it was him.

* * *

><p><em>'What was going on?' <em>I thought to myself as I sat down in Sesshomaru's chair in his library. He would eventually come to see me, but I was not worried. After all, being his mother and the mate of the now deceased, father of the now Lord of The West, had given me certain privileges.

Sesshomaru would do me harm if I annoyed him too much, but he would not kill me. I was not some weakling that could not protect themselves.

I would always be on top and I always eventually got what I wanted.

Sensing Sesshomaru approaching the room I sat up straighter. My son would have nothing but perfection. But that brought up the face that he had now another human in his home. My former home! I accepted the small human child only because I thought that Sesshomaru was being amused by her, but now I know that I'm wrong.

He had now had another human and to make all matters worse she is a Miko! Why would he endanger her grandpup bringing that abomination into his home? It would not go on anymore it she had any say in it. Sesshomaru was stubborn, but she was sure that in the end she would make him see the ways of his error.

Sesshomaru walked into the spacious library with his eyes directly on me.

"Mother." He acknowledged, nodding his head.

"Son." I replied to him.

"Move."

I knew that he was referring to his seat that I was sitting in. Being an Alpha, he would always need to feel the need to be ahead. For that reason I would always be proud of him, but I had to get down to business.

Completely ignoring what he said, I waved my hand in the air as if to brush it off and said, "Tell me about your new human."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly. It was so subtle that if I were not a Demon then I would not have caught it.

"I do not see how a human would concern you. Move!"

He said it with a little more force this time and I rose up out of his seat. "Come, Sesshomaru, indulge me a little. I want to know about your new pet. I am aware that she is a Miko." I said as I moved to the chair opposite to his desk. Sesshomaru still did not move from his standing position at the door. "Are you keeping her around to kill her?"

After a few moments of silence, Sesshomaru still didn't look as if he was going to answer the question.

I was about to open my mouth and say something else when Sesshomaru spoke.

"The Miko does not concern you. I see no reason why you have come because of her."

I knew what he was doing. He was asking me in his way to tell me that he would give me no information and he wanted to know why I have come. Well we could dance if he wanted to. I would not give him anything if he would not give me any.

"Why, Sesshomaru. Don't be cruel to me for no reason. I came to see my pup and grandpup of course. The subject of the Miko came up because I have witnessed her power. It was nothing but curiosity. Does everything I do have to be for a reason?"

Sesshomaru was straight to the point.

"Yes, it does. Do not try to fool me with your being false. It is a waste of your time and a bigger waste of mine." his eyes were cold and his stoic expression never changed.

It made me mad.

"I want that waste of space out and I want her out now! I do not see why you are so enthralled with humans, but it is a weakness that I thought you would never have. You are becoming like your father more and more."

I saw Sesshomaru moving at first, but then it was a blur as he pinned me up against the wall. His hand was wrapped tightly against my throat and it stopped any air that I might have wanted to take in or breath out. I grabbed his hand and tried to pry his finders off of me, but it didn't work. He just tightened his already cruel hold on me. My lungs started to burn after a while and I could see little pinpricks of black entering my eyes. Sesshomaru then released me and I fell onto the floor, humiliated by my own son.

"Do not compare me to the likes of my father. Even you mother are not worthy enough to judge me."

He continued to stand over me as I stood up, feeling as if all of my strength was drained away. "I will find that witch and I will destroy her!"

"You will not harm anyone under my protection. I am sure that you do not wish to die so soon."

I left out of the room.

I WOULD find her and I WILL destroy her. Nothing, not even my stubborn son Sesshomaru, would stand in my way. I have more tricks then he could think of and I would use them all if I had to.

Staying was the only option that I would take. I would stay and I would stay until the Miko was gone!

* * *

><p><strong>I know that your happy that I finally updated, but I'm not sure that I like this chapter yet. I really didn't read over it before I posted it and so I apologize for all of the bad grammar. I hope I get a lot of reviews too! But who doesn't? Please tell me what you think of the chapter <em>please<em> and wish me luck on my tests! Thanks!**

**R&R - Love Someone - Be Seen - Be happy**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I have posted another chapter everyone, but of course you already know that. Otherwise you wouldn't be reading my story. I believe that I love this chapter! It has to easily be one of my favorites. Please read and enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve: Survival Instincts**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Kikyo had finally made it to the point to where she was suppose to find a <em>healing herb.<em>

Inuyasha still did not feel totally comfortable in Kikyo's presence and the feeling grew even more for every day that passed.

It is now night and Kikyo had suggested that they should stop and rest, stating that they would find the herb in the morning to come. As Inuyasha set up camp, Kikyo had made some tea over the low fire. Nothing was suspicious about this as she handed Inuyasha a cup of the steaming brew, but as time passed by, Inuyasha could see that Kikyo was getting more and more unsettled that he would not drink from his cup. It was nothing that she said, but it was the fact that she would glance at him at random times and then she would look directly to his untouched cup.

"Inuyasha, is there something wrong with your tea?"

He looked her in the eye, more suspicious than she would ever know. "No, I just wanted to wait until it cooled a bit."

His reason was completely innocent, but that was because he _was _innocent. Kikyo had things to do and she was impatient to do them. She wanted Inuyasha to hurry and drink the tea before it cooled to much because the sleeping plant that she had mixed together with the tea blend would not be at it's strongest when cold. Oh course it would still work when drunk cold, but Kikyo wanted to be on the safe side.

A few moments had passed when finally Inuyasha had drunk his tea.

Surely not even ten minuets had passed before he was nodding off to sleep. He stood up and walked over to a tree before putting his back to it. Not to seem suspicious, Kikyo had walked over to him and laid her head in his lap. Minuets that seemed to long passed by before his breathing was even.

Kikyo slowly stood up and without hesitation, began to walk off into the forest. Inuyasha would not remember the area because Kikyo had used her spiritual powers to block out pieces of his memory. All he could summon was bits and pieces of information and that's all Kikyo wanted him to do.

Moving deeper and deeper into the forest, Kikyo summoned her soul collectors. They were never far from her and she needed them.

They lifted her off of the ground and flew her in the direction that she steered them in. She was headed somewhat towards her sisters village into a surrounding forest where she had imprisoned Kagome in the darkness. The thought still brought a smile to her lips.

Kikyo wanted her soul.

The whole thing.

Nothing else would bring her satisfaction.

Kikyo could almost feel the wind on her face. She could almost feel a lot of things and that is what put a rage in her heart.

She hated the fact that she was there and could not totally feel everything. Everything in her world was just barely there. Eating was a necessity because she was among the world of the living, but there was not a taste or feel to the food. Kagome's soul that was inside of her her gave her life, but not totally.

It was hard to explain, but it was not.

Kikyo could put her hand on something, but she would only just barely be ably to feel it. It was almost like she was numb all over.

That is one of the reasons why she hated Kagome.

Kagome could feel. Kagome could taste. Kagome even had Inuyasha.

Even though Kikyo made love to Inuyasha, she could only feel a little of the all consuming passion that she knew was there. It left her feeling dissatisfied. Her body would react to the orgasm, but her as a person could only just feel it.

After a while, Kikyo had finally made it to the place where Kagome rested, but what she found left her confused and furious.

Kagome was gone!

Kikyo groaned in frustration and agony.

_'How can she be gone! _I _put that curse on her, _I_ would not fail at such a thing.'_

Kikyo's thoughts were running rampant with what could have gone wrong, about how she could have escaped the darkness.

_'Who was powerful enough to bring her out of this? Her shield would not let Inuyasha or I pass through no matter what we did.'_ Kikyo thought and then she spoke out loud. "Who could have broken through her shield?"

It had to be a Miko that had done it. Inuyasha and Kikyo had stayed for over a week trying to figure out why they could not get through when all of it had first happened. Inuyasha could not use his sword, tetsusaiga, because as soon as he would get ready to swing the sword, it would transform back onto its original state.

That confused and infuriated Kikyo as much as it did Inuyasha. It would work on everything else, but it would not work on Kagome's barrier.

Inuyasha's good eye sight had also confirmed that the almost complete Jewel Shard that was tied around Kagome's neck was gone also. Kikyo should have been able to sense it, but it seemed as if everything inside of the barrier had no aura.

They were forced to leave without anything. Kikyo had not taken Kagome's soul as planned and the Jewel also remained out of their reach. it seemed that the thing just disappeared. The only thing that had brought her happiness was the fact that Inuyasha was now with her, that she would find a way to get back at Kagome, and that Kagome was in the darkness.

Kikyo inspected the area and could not even find a hint of what had happened there. It was like nothing ever had happened at all. Like Kagome did not occupy the space around the hot spring.

She once again summoned her soul collectors to take her away from the place.

Kikyo was angry, but she would somehow find out what happened to Kagome. And when she did, she would take what rightfully belonged to her.

Inuyasha was, not known to Kikyo, still awake when she had left. It was a struggle because everything in his body screamed for him to rest, but he had made it through into the very last moment. It was a test to see what he already suspected.

Kikyo had put something into his tea.

His trust in her was already breaking, but when she had left it made everything final.

He would not take anything she had to offer him again. It would be hard to pull off, but he had to do it. Something was not right, but his instincts were overriding everything else he could think of.

He had to protect himself.

He would find out what Kikyo was up to. Then he would take action. Inuyasha just hoped that whatever was going on was not too bad.

* * *

><p>Kagome was asleep in her room when something woke her.<p>

It was like a bad vibe traveling down her spine and it left the hairs on the back of her neck raised. Someone was standing outside of the door and from the aura that they were giving off, whatever their intentions were weren't good. She raised her spiritual pressure and expanded it to and through the door. Someone hissed on the other side and then they were gone.

It was weird to wake up to and a bit scary if she had to admit it.

Silence filled the room as she moved to sit up in her bed. Kagome's head was hurting and she couldn't remember what happened. She tried to remember how she had gotten in the bed but nothing came to mind.

Everything was like a blur.

Thinking about it only had her head pounding, so she decided to leave it alone for now and ask someone about it later.

Putting her feet on the floor, Kagome finally took a good look around. There was nothing out of place in the room, but it was totally dark inside except for the small fire in the fire place.

And it was still too quiet.

There was a hum in her ears that only came from nothing moving. Chills traveled down her spine and then over her whole body. She has never been up this late before without someone being there with her and it was not a good feeling.

Not wanting to get out of bed, but forced to because of having to use the chamber pot, Kagome moved into the next room. Her eyes had already adjusted to the darkness and she knew where everything was, but there was still that bad feeling that bothered her. It was too dark and it felt as if it was suffocating her.

Taking a deep breath Kagome, Kagome took a step into the room and hurriedly used the facilities.

When she was finally finished, she walked quickly out of the small room and into the bed room. Another chill passed over her body and it stopped her in her tracks.

Something moved in the corner of her eye and when she turned to her side there was nothing there.

Kagome felt like crying.

It was too dark out of the room to walk around and try to find her place without getting lost. Even though she has been there for a little while, the dark was something totally different. It reminded her of being in that place that she never wanted to visit again.

Moving towards the fire, Kagome sat down and wrapped her hands around her knees, rocking just a little.

Something to the right of her moved and Kagome's head swished to the side as she held her breath. her body was totally still as she waited for more movement. She refused to believe that she was losing her mind.

It was not possible.

Something touched Kagome's left arm and she quickly turned to look down at it.

There was a small line of blood leaking downwards into the crook of her arm. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at it.

And then something touched her on her back and her heart stop pumping and every hair on her body stood on end as a chill swept over her.

_'Miko.' _It said.

Kagome was completely frozen for a moment, but was yanked out of her daze as she screamed a blood curdling scream. Whatever it was tried to latch onto her neck while trying to choke her, but every survival instinct was on full alert. Another sharp pain, this time it was coming from her neck, went through Kagome's body as she was tossed on the floor across the room.

Without thinking, Kagome just laid there as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes were blurred and her head was spinning as a figure walked towards her, looking as if it was two people, but her mind knew better.

It was on her in an instant.

Kagome couldn't move.

Fear was running wild in her and all she wanted was to be out of this situation. The thing sniffed her neck and then something happened. Kagome's body lifted up off the floor as a pinkish reddish light surrounded her. The person on top of her was trapped by the spiritual energy and then all there was left was a scream as it was vanquished by her powers.

Kagome was still floating in the air with a barrier surrounding the room in a almost dead sleep.

Blood was coming freely from her nose and dripped onto the carpet below her.

Her fingers were twitching in her unconscious state and her body would jerk as images swam in her head.

She was seeing a battle.

* * *

><p><strong>I believe that I deserve a lot of reviews for this chapter! The last didn't get as much as I expected so I will not be updating for a while. Part of it is because I would like to get reviews and the other part is because of Finals This Week! I hope to have over 100 Reviews before I find time to update again.<strong>

**R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! _*Sorry. My Cd Is Scratched!*_**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	13. Chapter 13

**People! I love reviews! Thank you so much for the support. I was killing myself over the chapters that I wrote today, but I completed them! I hope you enjoy what is below and leave me a review!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Close Call**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru smelled her fear right before he heard her scream. His heart stopped beating in his chest and before it started again he was on his way to her.<p>

A thousand things were going through his head as he made his way to his home from patrolling his lands. He knew he shouldn't have been out, but he couldn't resist it as the night was young and it was actually nice outside.

Kagome's screaming had gotten louder and louder the closer he got. He tried to speed up, but the closer he came to his fortress, the more he slowed down. Her fear was thick in the air and he had to fight to get through it. It was making him weak. His muscles were getting tired from the constant strain of fighting against an invisibly force.

Sweat threatened to fall from his brow as he came closer and closer. She had stopped screaming and Sesshomaru could smell a hint of her blood. That pushed him on, but he was still fighting through the heavy emotion in the air.

When he finally made it inside, he was slowed to a walk. Fear that was not his own was eating at Sesshomaru. His breathing was labored as he made his way upstairs.

Servants were laid on the ground left and right, their eyes blank as they tried to force breath to their lungs. They were not strong enough to fight against Kagome's feelings. His whole castle was drowning in emotion, then there was a blast of spiritual energy that went through the air and had the outer part of Sesshomaru's skin burning, but still he pushed on.

If he did not stop her, then she would bring down not only all of his servants, but he would bring down his pup Aiko, Rin, and Jaken. He could only hope that they were faring well through all of this.

The closer he got to Kagome's room the weaker he became. His throat was burning and his eyes were watering. He could feel his beast wanting to get out, but he held it down. Sesshomaru had a feeling that if he did let him out then it would be terrible. His eyes were none the less red as he pressed forwards.

Her door was shut and there was a pink-red light surrounding her it. A servant was down the hall laid out on the carpet. Her skin was slowly being stripped off from the waves of spiritual energy in the air.

Sesshomaru didn't want to think about his pup Aiko, but she was constantly on his mind. His pup was only a few doors down from his own, but he didn't smell her blood in the air so he would assume that she was okay.

Sesshomaru was finally standing in front of Kagome's door. Her door was surrounded by a pink and red light. He tried to push it open, but the door burned his hand.

He would not give up.

"Kagome! Open your door!" He didn't get a reply. Tenseiga started to rattle next to his Tokijin. Instead of trying to kick through the door, Sesshomaru picked up his fathers fang and held it in his hand. It pulsed once and then twice.

Everything around him darkened as the gateway to the other world was open right before him in his home. Everything was dark and he wondered why Tokijin wanted him to hold it, then a dark face appeared in the darkness, followed by a body. It's features were not defined and instead looked like a reflection in a puddle of water.

The thing smiled at Sesshomaru. He could see all of it's tiny sharp teeth in it's mouth.

_'My Lord.'_ Was all it said, it's voice echoing all around, before it launched itself at Sesshomaru.

Before Sesshomaru could react, his beast took control and brought the sword up to his face and then took a swipe at the offending _thing _that would dare to try to harm Sesshomaru, even in the gateway.

The thing was not surrounded by the demons of death, so it must have somehow emerged from hell itself.

It took another swipe at Sesshomaru and he deftly dodged it while managing to take a swipe at its arm. He hit it, and it screamed before coming at Sesshomaru again. It was trying to use it's teeth and claws do do harm, but Sesshomaru wouldn't dare let it touch him. Being bitten or scratched in the gateway to heaven or hell could not be good for one's health.

Sesshomaru was looking for an opening for an attack when he finally found one. The thing was leaning to it's left side because of it's wounded arm. It would do mostly the same attacks of swiping and biting, so when it swiped at Sesshomaru one more time and leaned back for the next attack, Sesshomaru stuck Tenseiga through it's throat, pulled it out, and then stuck it through his heart. It let out s shriek and then disintegrated before his eyes.

Tenseiga pulsed numerous times before it stopped and Sesshomaru was once again standing in front of Kagome's door in his home. The air was clear of spiritual energy and Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to push through the door.

Kagome was laying on the floor with her head at a weird angle. Her arms were spread wide and she was laying on top of one of her feet. When he picked her up into his arms, he brought her to the bed and laid her body down and put her head onto his lap. He noticed blood on her neck and before his eyes puncture wounds healed.

A sizzling sound drew Sesshomaru's gaze to Kagome's arm, where another wound was healing.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red once more.

Someone did this and he would find out even if he had to make the whole castle suffer.

* * *

><p>Kagome was sitting down in a grassy field. Everything seemed to stretch out for miles and miles, but at the same time, contained in a small orb. The clouds in the sky were there, but they were doing nothing.<p>

There was no wind, no heat nor coolness. Everything just was.

She got up and started to walk across a field, no place in mind, just to walk. When she reached the peak of one hill, everything changed. A fierce wind hit her square in the face. her hair was whipping about her head and every time the tips touched her skin, it stung.

Below her was a great darkness battling a blinding light. It seemed to nothing more than clouds meeting and then separating, but as Kagome stepped closer to them, she could tell the difference.

The blinding light was a priestess by the looks of her clothing and the darkness was a demon of sorts. She could not tell what it was just as she could not make out all of the features of the priestess, but if there was a priestess battling a demon it had to be for something. Everything in Kagome told her to go and help fight, but at the same time something told her that it would be wrong.

The fighting beings did not notice her, but she could feel that it would not remain as such for too long.

And she was right.

The demon was the first to notice Kagome standing there on the near top of the rise and it went immediately after her. Kagome started to panic, but there was nothing she could do. Her body was frozen where it stood.

Kagome could not even breath. Then it seemed as if she were tossed outside of her body to look at the deathly scene.

The Priestess behind the running demon threw up a barrier around Kagome and when the demon reached her, he slashed his razor sharp claws on the barrier and cried out in agony. He kept attacking the barrier, not even noticing the incoming priestess until it was too late. She shot a spiritual arrow threw his body and then he disappeared. The priestess who still was unrecognizable ran through the barrier and tossed her hands around Kagome, shaking her.

_'What are you doing here? You must go!' _Her voice was like an angel. It almost carried an echo inside of it.

_'Please listen to me! You MUST GO! You will upset the balance.'_

_'Who are you?'_

_'My name is Midoriko! And you must GO! I will come to you when I can!'_

She pushed me to the ground by my head and before I hit I was gone. Darkness surrounded me once more as I was asleep.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's mother was deeply upset.<p>

More than deeply upset. She was raving mad.

That idiot! She had hired the blasted thing to help scare the girl, not to try and kill her. Now her son was going to be highly upset with her, but he didn't know it was her so it would be fine, but he would dig and he would dig untill he found the answer.

At least it did scare her, but her fear affected the entire fortress. She herself could not move from a position off of her back on the ground of her room. Jade's skin was on fire it was burning so bad. When the thing was finally over with, she had lost her entire top layer.

The next time she would do the job herself.

This was a stupid decision on her part and she didn't want to admit to it, but there was no other choice. She would have to lay low until the next opportune time presented itself to her, then she would continue on with her plan of getting rid of her.

The more she thought about it the better she felt.

She would use this latest episode to help push Sesshomaru into getting rid of her.

After everything that had just happened, he could not wan't to keep her now. And with the pup...

Jade gasped before rushing from her room to Aiko's room. How could she have been so blind not to think of her grand-pup in all of this? If all of the power in the air had affected her, then she didn't want to know what would happen to her son's pup.

She turned the knob to the door and found it locked. She was about to smash the door down when it was opened suddenly to reveal the little green toad that followed Sesshomaru around. He held his tiny fingers to his mouth and whispered.

"Lord Sesshomaru said that no one was to disturb his pup and Rin. You cannot pass without his permission."

Jade was about to take the toad's head from his shoulders when a growl behind her from her son stopped her. She turned and met the red eyes of his. She did not back down from his glare, looking at him with unflinching eyes. She would not give herself away.

It could mean the wrath of her son would be brought down on her.

Sesshomaru nodded his head to Jaken to shut the door. She could hear the click of him barring it.

"Mother. It would be in your best interest if you returned to your room and Out. Of. My. Sight." his voice had gotten louder with every word he spoke, but Jade still would not back down. "I wish to see my grand-pup."

"You will leave from my sight or you will never see her again for you will surly be dead."

She turned her back on him and walked away. "We will speak when you are calmer."

Jade didn't let out a breath until she was safe inside of her room.

She would do to remain well out of the way.

And while she was out of the way, she would think of a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh. Believe it or not, this was kinda difficult to write, but I made it through. I hope you like My chapter that I have posted today. This is a reward for all of you who review and give me support. I really did need it. I hope to get many more reviews for the chapter!<strong>

**R&R - Read - Write: The things that I do**

** ~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is your next chapter you inpatient people! It's your gift from me since I don't know when I'll be posting again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Quiet Before The Storm**

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke to a pounding in her head and to her throat burning. She felt like she had the worst of hangovers and she had never experienced getting drunk before.<p>

She laid still for a moment, working up the strength to move her sore muscles. There was sunlight coming from a window across the room and Kagome silently cursed the thing as it woke her up even more. The warmth of it was soothing, but all she wanted right now was a nice glass of cold apple juice. She didn't know when she had last had her favorite fruit and that's what spurred her to move.

Kagome turned her head away from the light that she knew would blind her and opened her eyes.

The sight that met her was a halo of silver hair next to her. The sight was enough to stun her for a moment before she relaxed.

Sesshomaru had been avoiding her these last days and now he was asleep in her bed. He was not unwelcome, but it did hurt her feelings that he would not come to her. He didn't even give a reason, but she decided to forgive him. If he didn't want to be around her then he had to have his reasons.

He was sleeping on his side facing her. His hair was covering most of his face and Kagome picked up her sore limb to remove it from his face. His eyes snapped open. She could tell that he was not completely awake, but his eyes were unflinching.

He blinked once and focused on her. "How are you feeling Kagome?" His voice was rough from sleep and it was soothing to hear.

"I'm a little bit sore, but it was probably because of how I slept. I'll be fine with a little bit of walking."

Sesshomaru looked at her harder. "Do you remember what happened?"

It was a strange question for him to ask. Nothing had happened. She simple went to sleep and...

Her hands went up to cover her mouth as tears swelled in her eyes that were threatening to fall at any moment. "Sesshomaru." She choked. "What happened?"

"I do not know as of now. Something set your powers off and I intend on finding out. What do you remember Kagome?"

She took a deep breath while she searched her memories. Her head was hurting worse, but she got past it. "I was alone when I woke in the night and it was really dark. Something was standing just outside of my door. It was giving me a bad vibe so a stretched out my miko powers towards the door. When it passed through, something hissed and then left.

I went to the restroom and then I sat in front of the fire. I kept on seeing something out of the corner of my eye, then I felt pain coming from my..." Kagome trailed off while tears leaked down her face.

Sesshomaru made a low growling sound that he used on Aiko to sooth Kagome. Luckily it had the same affect.

Kagome took another deep breath before continuing.

"I looked down at my arm and it was bleeding. Then something touched my back and then I screamed. It was trying to latch onto my neck, but I tried to fight it. The last thing I remember was it being on top of me, sniffing my neck."

Sesshomaru listened to everything she said. He silently cursed himself again for leaving that night.

"Kagome, what did it look like."

She looked up and her eyes glazed a bit. "I couldn't really see it. It was dark and it's voice. The only thing it said before it attacked me was 'Miko'. It's voice was like an echo. That's all I remember."

Sesshomaru nodded his head before sitting up in the bed. Before he could turn and help Kagome she asked him a question.

"Who is Midoriko?"

* * *

><p>Kikyo was getting suspicious of Inuyasha, but he didn't care. His trust in her was gone and he didn't really care if it didn't come back.<p>

It made him physically sick to be around her.

He didn't eat because he didn't trust her, but also because he couldn't be around the smell of it. He didn't drink because he was sure that she was going to put something in it again.

She was watching him constantly and when he would get sick of it, he would go for a 'walk'. But really he was watching her. He had to be careful because those soul collectors were around and would see what he was doing. It was easy to spot them though because of the smell of death surrounding them. He idly wondered why he never smelled it before.

One day while Inuyasha was on one of his 'walks', he had stopped at the edge of a forest and jumped into a tree, watching Kikyo in front of their secluded hut. She had an expression on her face that he had never seen before.

Rage was evident on her features as she paced back and forth, throwing her hands in the air and muttering to herself. He was too far to see what she was saying, but whatever it was wasn't good. Her face was twisted and evil like. It wasn't like the Kikyo he knew at all.

It was like someone else was in her body.

Now Inuyasha had to act like he was sick just to not eat what she was offering. He would stay a distance from her and give her the excuse that he didn't wan't to give whatever he had to her.

He could tell that she was starting to panic, but what he was waiting on was when she would do something drastic.

Then he could really catch her.

* * *

><p>Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara could feel something stirring in the air. They all knew that the peaceful existence that they had been living for some time now was about to be left behind in the metaphorical 'dust'.<p>

It was almost just like the quiet before a storm.

There was an unrest sweeping over the lands. Demons were getting bolder with their attacks on human villages and a number of people were ending up missing or dead.

The happy people in Kaede's village, Edo, were afraid to leave their homes to gather things in the wood, even though the village was being protected by a many sutras. Children were the most feared for because just three children were swiped up by demons in a past fortnight.

They had all decided that it would be best to continue to travel on and see what was the cause of all the commotion. So in a few days, they would be off. There was only one who was a bit more wary of going out to search the lands in the small group and that because that person was hiding a mind blowing secret.

* * *

><p>The evil laugh of Naraku could be heard throughout the inner dwellings of a mountain. It was a well hidden place and you could only find it if you were looking hard enough. The mountain could be labeled as being false because of it's surroundings.<p>

It was well hidden in a forest surrounded by decades of growth. It was a perfect place to recuperate and gain strength until the Shikon Jewel reappeared. Naraku had no need to fight heedless battles and be harmed in the process when he could easily sit back and wait.

Kanna had appeared one day telling him of the strange disappearance of the jewel. It was nearly complete and it was with the Miko named Kagome. It was always a race to see whether they would get the most or he.

They had won almost in the end, but now, to gain all of the shards he would have to go after the wolf and then he would have to battle for the half breeds. The wolf did not matter, but the girl, Kagome, did.

He could very much tell that she had enough power within her to destroy him. To win the final battle, he would have to take her out. Her being untrained in the arts of battle would help him greatly, but he wasn't a fool. If he somehow did not get to her or didn't kill her with a death blow then her powers would react and then he would be obliterated.

Kagura was sitting in a corner of a connecting cave next to Naraku's. She was sure that he was slowly losing the rest of his mind in the cave. He had been laughing hysterically for the past several hours and would not stop. When she peeked into his adjoining cave to see what was so funny, there was nothing there.

He had been and still was laughing at absolutely nothing.

She chose to ignored him. He could laugh until his face turned blue for all she cared.

Kanna was in the room with him, balled up in a corner. Her mirror was in her lap unshowing for the time being.

Kagura would just bide her time away from Naraku. The time was surely coming now that Naraku was losing his mind. She would wait.

Then she would break free.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the very short chapter, but promise that the next chapter will be longer. I kinda stalled with this chapter with the story line so I apologize to you all. I just wanted to get everything moving for whats to come. After this the story should be picking up it's pace. Tell me what you think!<strong>

**R&R - R&R Again - R&R Just One More Time - (You have my thanks) - If only we could review more than once!**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's been a while and I apologize. I don't know if I should continue the story or not because the last couple of chapters did not get a lot of reviews. Does my story suck, if so then I don't need to write anymore for this one. I hope to get MANY MANY REVIEWS or this might be the last chapter to my amazing story...**

**Chapter Fifteen: Insatiable **

* * *

><p>"How do you know of her?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome. It was a random question for her to ask, but he would answer it.<p>

"I...I had a dream about her. It seemed so real at the time and in it she was fighting some sort of demon. I couldn't really see their features, but everything else was so clear. Then the demon was running towards me and she shot an arrow at it and it disappeared. It was so strange. She kept telling me to leave because it would upset the balance. Right before she pushed me back out of the dream, she told me that she would come to see me when she could."

Sesshomaru listened to her in shock. She was the Shikon Miko and she should have known what just happened. Apparently she had been lacking in her learning.

"Do you not know the story of how the Shikon Jewel came to be?"

She shook her head no.

Sesshomaru stood and left the room, saying that he would be back in a moment. He went to the library and starting to search for the scroll that contained the information of the jewel. It was easier said than done when there were hundreds of scrolls to search through, but eventually he found it. He ran to Kagome's room and made it there in a matter of seconds.

He didn't want her there alone by herself for too long.

"What do you have for me Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru entered the room.

"This is a scroll containing all the information that could be gathered on the Shikon Jewel. It is old so be careful."

He handed it to her and then walked across the room to sit. Within a matter of moments, Kagome was immersed in her reading. He knew the story, but it was in the back of his mind. She would learn it better from reading then from what he could tell her.

They sat there for hours in the same position. Kagome reading and Sesshomaru looking on at her. She would scratch her head and sometimes her expression would change, but for the most part, she would just read. When she finally finished with it, Sesshomaru walked over to her and sat down on the futon as she rolled up the scroll carefully and set it aside.

"So," Kagome started. "This priestess, Midoriko, trapped herself and a demon inside of the jewel and is battling the demon until a selfless wish has been made?"

"Correct."

"And she has been fighting for hundreds of years?"

"Yes."

"But that still does not tell me why she appeared in a dream to speak with me. Before I was put into the darkness, I didn't have all of the shards with me, but I did have majority of it. I don't even know where it is now... "

"I am not sure either for I have not heard anything of it in quite some time. For more information, you would have to consult another priestess or someone else educated in the manner, but I do not know such a person."

Kagome sighed.

The scroll answered a lot of her questions, but it left her with many more. Nothing that happened to her was mentioned to ever happen in the scroll ever and it worried her. Sesshomaru didn't know anything and now she would have to seek someone with a better knowledge and she didn't know where to start from there.

Hell, she was still hiding from Inuyasha, but she knew that eventually that she would have to leave Sesshomaru's castle and start her own journey. It would be hard, but it had to be done. If Inuyasha did have the jewel then it could mean trouble for everyone. Kikyo was with him and it made Kagome shiver, seeing as she was even more corrupted than Inuyasha. She could still recall the last time she had seen them both. It seemed like weeks instead of years ago.

"I think it's time for me to start traveling again Sesshomaru, and start to search for the jewel and finally rid the world of it once in for all."

Sesshomaru tried to look her in the eye, but her face was downcast. He didn't miss the quiver in her voice either when she had spoken.

"No."

That got her attention and she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I said no. You will stay here and recover from your injuries."

Kagome's anger started to flare up. "I don't think that I have to ask you for permission Sesshomaru. I'm very happy for your hospitality, but I think it's finally time for me to go."

"No."

"Damn it Sesshomaru! Why the hell not? I know what we did," Her face reddened, "was... good, but that doesn't hold me to you or you to me!"

He really didn't want to anger Kagome, but he saw no other choice in the matter. When she suddenly announced that she would leave, it set something off inside of him and he said the first thing that had come to his mind.

For some reason, his mind had already accepted that she would stay with him in his home and go nowhere else. Everything in him rebelled against her leaving.

Against her leaving him...

"You will stay here and that is final."

Kagome's face was red with anger at having Sesshomaru trying to tell her what to do. To prove him wrong, she got off of the futon on the opposite side of him and welt to the closet and started to pull simple Kimonos out. Sesshomaru watched her make a trip to the futon on the side of her and then back to the closet for more cloths.

On her second round, Sesshomaru finally let curiosity win and asked her, "What are you doing Kagome?"

She turned to him and simply stated, "I'm packing."

Sesshomaru knew her answer before he asked the question, but it still affected him non-the-less.

"Why are you packing?"

She turned to him again before she went to the closet, "Doesn't it seem obvious? I'm leaving."

It felt like something hit him in the chest like a pile of bricks and Sesshomaru felt his beast rising and he was powerless to stop it.

He didn't want to stop it.

He had bottled emotion inside of him that was dying to get out for days now and the only way it seemed that it would be released, was if his beast was set free...

And that's what he did.

Slowly, Sesshomaru's eyes started to bleed red until the golden color was completely taken over. Kagome didn't notice until she turned around and was faced with a very upset demon, but she wasn't afraid and stood her ground, her chin in the air as she looked Sesshomaru in his crimson eyes.

Sesshomaru took a step forward and then he was in front of her, his body flush with hers, his arousal pinned against Kagome's belly had Kagome's eyes opening in surprise.

Sesshomaru ground his hips in a circular motion on Kagome and stopped as they both hissed out in pleasure.

It felt like it was forever since he had last touched her body with his own. So much had transpired over the last several days that sex was the the last thing on both of their minds, but here and now, it was.

"You will stay here with me." Sesshomaru voiced, his voice deeper with his unleashed beast now out. The desire in Kagome's eyes left somewhat and was replaced by more anger.

"You cannot tell me what to do Sesshomaru. You have no right. I'll go where I want to and when I want to." Before Kagome could utter another word, Sesshomaru pressed his burning arousal against her at the same time as he kissed her. His mind was once again taken over with how soft she was in his strong arms.

She struggled but for a moment before she was drawn into the desire that blossomed between the two. Heat spread through both bodies as they grabbed at each other, trying to get closer.

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's neck, lingering for a moment as he lapped at it with his tongue, and made his way up to her ear before he finally latched onto her mouth.

Suddenly, Kagome's back was pressed up against the wall and Sesshomaru removing her clothing as fast as the eye could see. When the cloths fell to the floor, Kagome let out a breath in relief at the air caressing her followed by Sesshomaru's hands, and then his mouth.

It was pure heaven being here with him like this. Nothing could be better.

The smell of Kagome's arousal hit Sesshomaru full in the face and his eyes crossed as he felt his length hardening further. A growl was ripped from his throat and traveled throughout both of their bodies.

Kagome rubbed her legs together in frustration as she tried to relieve some of the tension in her body.

It just ignited it more and she moaned aloud.

Sesshomaru lowered them both to the floor to their knees and when Kagome looked, he was completely undressed and his arousal standing at attention. When she reached out to touch him, he hissed and pushed himself further into her hand and she stroked him.

"You will not leave me Kagome."

"You can't control me Sesshomaru."

"Then I'll come with you."

He turned her around and pressed her body against the wall. Sesshomaru then proceeded to kiss her down to the center of her back and made the journey back up to her neck. He reached between he legs to feel her wetness and when one of his fingers made contact, Kagome bucked and let out a small shout.

Sesshomaru positioned himself at her entrance from behind and wet himself with her wetness before slipping into her core as far as he could.

For a moment in time, everything was frozen. The perfectness of the moment and the beauty of it all.

Then their passion broke loose and neither of them could be kept still. The friction that they created between themselves was enough to cause a lightning storm.

Sesshomaru gripped Kagome's breast and ran his thumb in circles around her nipple as he thrust into her. He was nearing his climax when Kagome arched her back, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her hands went to grip his thighs as he pounded into her ever tightening cavern until he came.

Sesshomaru lurched forward and latched onto Kagome's neck, gifting her with his mating mark as he continued to grind into her, pushing their pleasure to higher proportions until Kagome hit her climax again. Feeling Kagome's wall tighten around him again even before her first orgasm finished, had Sesshomaru feeling that he was near death.

His breath was short as he pumped into her with his fangs still embedded into her neck, but he didn't stop. Sesshomaru's length still didn't soften and he felt the wave of another orgasm crashing through his entire being. He let out a shout as he pumped into Kagome, riding his orgasm until his bones seemed to melt and he fell back on the carpet with Kagome landing on him once again, sparking his arousal, that had not went down. to life.

Sesshomaru's breath was still not the same as he turned Kagome around and sunk his erection into her once again.

She seemed to have no strength as she straddled his waist, but she laid her head on his chest and started to move slowly. Sesshomaru's eyes crossed as he started to pound up into her again, but this time they were sure strokes. Each one was designed to draw out their desire until they couldn't take it.

His strokes had gotten harder and ever harder and suddenly when Kagome's walls were tightening around Sesshomaru's arousal, he pulled her face back to look into her eyes.

They were red.

Sesshomaru stood slowly and walked with Kagome, still straddling his waist, over to the mirror. When he got there, he stood Kagome up on her feet, turned her around and entered her from behind again. Her eyes were closed and she hissed aloud at the fullness he gave her.

"Kagome, Look at yourself. Look into your eyes as you come."

When she opened her eyes and looked into the red orbs that were her own, there was shock there, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her dwell on it as he started to pound into her as hard as her body could take until they both came so hard that their orgasm stole both of their breath away.

They stood there, eyes locked in the mirror, as their bodies throbbed and convulsed around one another.

Both sets of eyes were red.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the end of the chapter everyone. I hope to get many reviews because I would like to continue with the story.<strong>

**Continue? - Not? - Its All Up To You...**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	16. Chapter 16

**Whoop Whoop! Seems like I will continue this story! I got so many reviews and I've never had that many on just one chapter! I was really only expecting like 10 but I got over 25! For your dedication and hard work, here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter Sixteen: Transform **

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes were locked in the mirror, the passion that they just shared still evident on her face, but fright was coming into play. Her face slowly turned scared as she blinked and then lifted her hands to caress to her face.<p>

_'My eyes are red?'_

_'Yes, they are.'_

_'How?'_

_'I do not know, my mate.'_

Kagome turned around and looked at Sesshomaru in shock, her eyes began to roll to the back of her head, then she feinted. He knew it was coming and had her in his arms before she could start to fall towards the ground. He carried her in his arms towards the futon and placed her on it. After tucking her in carefully, he put on his hakama and then headed for the hot springs.

He was in dire need of a bath after the lovemaking that he and Kagome shared. Even now, his body was telling him that he needed to be near her, and to caress her, and to breath in her scent.

Sesshomaru eased into the water of his private hot spring, and not ten minuets into the bath, he herd the all familiar voice of his beast. He was a little surprised that he didn't show himself sooner.

_**'We must go back to mate now.'**_

_'I do not need to go to her now for you very well know that she is resting.'_

**_'Mate, she will be in pain soon if we are not near.'_**

_'What is this you speak of?'_

**_'No time, go to her now!'_**

Sesshomaru didn't wan't to move and before long he started to feel an ache in his chest. Worrying a little, He got up and left the room still naked, heading back to Kagome as fast as his demon speed allowed him to. They weren't separated by much, but it felt like they were. The ache in Sesshomaru's chest had gotten worst as he had gotten closer to Kagome and as he came through the door, he felt as if someone had slashed him across his chest with their sword.

When he made it to Kagome, he was all but falling over himself to get to her. She was squirming on the bed and had her mouth open in a silent scream. When Sesshomaru touched her, she calmed a little, and the pain that was in his chest was gone, but she seemed to still be suffering.

**_'Something is not right. Her body should be changing from the bond we created during our mating, but her body is fighting. Mate is dying on the inside. We must get help!"_**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was watching Kikyo and he knew deep down that she was about to make the mistake of her life. Several days ago she had even gone so far as to put something on her mouth and tried to kiss Inuyasha.<p>

He was sure that it was something meant to render him useless so he played it off by just simply stating that she had something on her mouth and them proceeded to wipe it off with a wet cloth. Her scent was angry, but Inuyasha guessed that she thought that it was embarrassing.

She was wrong.

Inuyasha hated Kikyo's scent.

She smelled of death and graveyard soil. He couldn't believe that he didn't recognize it sooner, but little by little, things were coming back to him. He would catch a memory of something, but whenever something came, it would drift away like smoke in the wind.

He was getting sick of it.

His whole world was turning upside down and he didn't know how to set it right again. Nothing was as it seemed to be and for some reason, Inuyasha couldn't seem to leave Kikyo's side for over a long period of time. It was getting better as time progressed, but as he thought on it, he realized that, since his first memories of Kikyo, he seemed to be attached to her by some will, not his own.

Inuyasha was lost.

He no longer took sustenance from Kikyo and had to hunt for himself, eating the meat raw. He remembered at one point that he had never eaten raw meat. He had a feeling that he had eaten with people that were _friends,_ but he could not recall a face.

Not one.

Every time he would try to dig into his mind, a kind of pain would take over his body and for pure self preservation, he would stop.

Now, sitting down by a campfire, Inuyasha watched Kikyo with an intellect that he had not had before. This was just now brought to life. Born from the threat he had felt these past few months. His human side was shrinking in the background inside of his body and his demon heritage was letting itself unravel and breath. His eyes of course remained that golden color that was passed down for generations, but Inuyasha wouldn't know that. His marking on his face that he inherited from his father was not being shown.

Inuyasha looked to be his normal self, but that was far from the truth.

His demon blood inside of him felt an oncoming threat about to make itself known and it was aware. His vision was sharper, His heartbeat slowed to allow his hearing to be enhanced. Everything in him was waiting on something to happen.

It didn't take long.

Inuyasha didn't have to turn his head to see the soul collector that was coming towards Kikyo, he could smell it way before it had made itself known.

It delivered another soul into Kikyo and Inuyasha wanted to shudder at the sight of Kikyo taking in a deep breath as she accepted the thing that would make her live a bit longer.

Everything around Inuyasha seemed to play out slowly. Kikyo was lit up from the inside and her health seemed to be brought back to her somewhat. She didn't seem to look as pale as she did a minuet ago. Her eyes were not as hollow as they were. Even her hair looked better.

How could he have not seen how she was before. He wondered what was covering his eyes from the truth that was Kikyo.

She was like a leach.

Sucking the life out of anything with a soul. How could one that was so pure become something so evil? It seemed that it shouldn't even have existed, but right in front of his eyes was the evidence.

Nothing was as it seems.

Another soul collector was coming towards Kikyo from the right and Kikyo looked at it and the thing landed on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and seemed to be communicating with it. Inuyasha was still watching her intently, his eyes never leaving her, but he wasn't so totally focused that he could not be aware of his surroundings.

Three soul collectors were moving rapidly behind Inuyasha. He sat perfectly still, acting as if he did not know that they were there. Kikyo let a sly smile slip at the same time that the hairs on the back of Inuyasha's neck were raised.

One more second and...

Inuyasha turned around while piercing the palm of his hand with his claws and silently did his 'Blades of Blood' on the three offending soul collectors that was about to do him harm.

They were ripped to pieces in seconds by the attack that now seemed to have more power to it. He turned around and before Kikyo could gasp a breath, Inuyasha had her pinned up in the air by her throat.

His eyes were red.

_"I think it's about time we had a talk you lowly excuse for a female whore..."_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was ordering everyone about trying to find something that would help Kagome in her unknown pain. He was feeling guilt overwhelm him because he thought that he was the one that started her pain by being away so soon after their mating.<p>

He almost killed the first two healers that he summoned for Kagome because they could not heal her and the medicines that they had forced down her throat came back up and seemed to make her even more ill.

He was now ordering a travel bag to be packed so that he could leave with Kagome to someone that may have know how to treat her. He was cautious about who he chose and he would have to use his speed in his ball of light so that he would not be seen. His ignorant half-brother Inuyasha and his wench was still out there and he would not risk Kagome's safety trying to murder someone as lowly as those two.

He was pacing back and forth, burning a path in the deep carpet, before a servant came with the necessary belongings for him to travel adequately with his new mate. Kagome was not a step away from him and he did not waste a second in picking her up and leaving the fortress. A thought passed through his mind about his daughter and Rin, but he knew that as soon as Jaken found out that he had left without him, he would be in charge of them both.

No harm would befall them.

Sesshomaru was running and then he took a mighty jump to the skies where he started to fly on his cloud, and then he was passing by as fast as the eye could see in his ball of light.

Nothing was going to get in his way.

Kagome was sick, and the journey to his destination would take two days at the most. When he arrived there, if there wasn't any cure for her, then he would not waste his time killing the fool.

* * *

><p>Naraku was in the mountain thinking. He was looking constantly for that Priestess known by the name of Kagome. She would, in the end, be the one that would foil all of his plans. If he could simply take out the whole group, then he wouldn't have a problem, but now he knew that they were separated from one another.<p>

The monk, slayer, and the kitsune were all together, living with one another. Inuyasha had vanished and so did the dead priestess Kikyo. Kagome, their traveling companion, had disappeared also. It seemed that they all didn't wan't to be with one another, or that someone had already taken out a few of them.

If that was the case, then all he would have to do was kill the slayer, the monk, and the kitsune. The only flaw in the plan was the jewel shard.

It had simply vanished.

Naraku desired the jewel so that he could rule the lands without being challenged further.

After the battle with his foes that he had so brilliantly deceived in the past, there would be no one else to stand in his path for destruction. It would all work out perfectly in the end. Now all he had to do was wait until one of the flies fell into his web.

The others would surely follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Done with the chapter. I know what your thinking and I'm sorry for being so cruel... I hope your all happy with this chapter an will leave a review... I'm also sorry to say that I will not be coming out with another chapter to this story until I have Two more chapters posted for Unexpected Conscience...<strong>

**Jewelry - Lip Gloss - The Perfect Outfit - Cute 'Friend' - All The Ingredients To A Perfect Night Out **

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello cats and dogs! [A phrase, don't take offence] I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter Seventeen: A Part of Me**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was flying in his ball of light as fast as he could. Since he has not used it in such a long amount of time he had plenty of energy, but it could only be maintained for a certain amount of time. He could already feel his energy dwindling and he had only been flying for just over three hours.<p>

Kagome was nestled in his arms still shaking from earlier when it had all started. She did not respond to him calling out her name, but her body calmed when they were touching. That was the only sign that she gave that everything was not all that bad.

It was the only hope that he had.

Guilt was still rushing through his chest and with every breath he took and every shake of Kagome's body, it had gotten worse. Logically he knew that he had done nothing wrong, but the fact that he had contributed to her pain and the fact that he could not rid her of it was his undoing. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to take it all away from her. She had been through so much and was still going through it.

When he mated her, there was nothing that could have stopped him.

The passion running deep into his bones and through the dark recesses of his mind awoke something in him that would not question his claim over her. He should be with his mate in his bed now instead of flying to get help. Nothing seemed to be going right with her.

Sesshomaru thought about when he found her. If he was not so curious about her and why she was there then they would not be in this situation.

He did not regret it.

The flame that she was drew him to her like the proverbial moth. Nothing could have kept him away. Not even the fact that she is a human Miko. That should have been been the first thing in his mind concerning her, but it always had gotten pushed to the side as if it were never there. He didn't want to follow in the some destructive footsteps as his deceased father. In his mind he knew he was not on the same path, but it couldn't have too far off.

Inutaisho was a great dog demon. Ruler of the lands, demon, and human villages that are now Sesshomaru's. Commander of an army of demons so vast that you couldn't see the end of them. But he had fallen in love with a human princess of a wealthy village. She had gotten pupped and the villagers were enraged as well as the royal family. He fought for Inuyasha and his lover and died in the process.

Kagome and himself on the other hand were different. She was an awkward girl who at one point had worn clothing that was too revealing and had traveled with his half brother and his pack. Her origins were unknown to him and still were. He had all that his father had, but he was settled. His pup Aiko was there in his fortress. Rin who was seeing him as a father and as much as he ignored it in the beginning, she was as close to him as a daughter as Aiko. Jaken was there too of course, and even though he was there for Sesshomaru's amusement, Sesshomaru knew that he was on some importance. Rin saw him as a second father if not a first.

They were all his pack and in human terms, his family.

The thing that he had in common with his father was that he was attracted to a destructive human. Not in the terms of a destroyer, but in the terms of they had a lot of power surrounding them both.

Kagome had powerful demons, half demons, monks, slayers and etc. following her. Some wanted her dead and some wanted her for her power that she carries. The rest were or had been allies.

Izayoi had been a princess surrounded by a human army. Daughter of a king and queen. Allies with more than one village that would send troops and sustenance if needed.

He was starting to see a pattern.

Looking around at the sights, he saw that he had covered a lot of land while he was thinking. He was careful to mask his scent and Kagome's as well as their forms.. She was still in danger and it would not do to have her put into harms way. Especially while in the state that she is in.

Guilt started to slither it's way back inside of him and he tried his best to ignore it and focus on his surroundings. If he did not pay attention, he could miss something important. Kagome moved around in his arms and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. He hoped that she would be alright until they made it to their destination, because he didn't know what he would do if she didn't.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had Kikyo tied to a rope by her hands and her feet. Her mouth was gagged by the dirtiest cloth that he could find. She was struggling and sending bursts of spiritual energy at him, but it didn't do much harm before he hit her aside her head and knocked her out.<p>

It was wrong to hit a woman. His mother had taught him that before she died, but technically, Kikyo was a clay woman, and a traitor at best. As long as he kept her like she was, the world would be a better place.

He was walking now deep in some forest. He really didn't know where he was going, but he let his instincts lead him. Everything was dark and thanks to his demon heritage, he could see just fine. The ground was wet and cold underneath his feet and he could see insects running around on the tree trunks. It was peaceful and it was something that he, now, realized that he missed.

Always being on alert was bothersome and draining. Looking over your shoulder is a tiresome thing and he was happy for the refuge. Kikyo was limp on his shoulder. Inuyasha knew that she would be up in a short while and he didn't know what to do with her, all he knew was that she was a threat and she had to be put out of the way.

Everything he knew of her seemed to be lies. Her whole being here was false.

His mind was coming back to him slowly. He realized after he held Kikyo by the throat and threw her against the tree that she was doing something to him. His memories were blocked off somehow and it was her doing.

As a clay being, she should not have had that much power. Something in him kept on hinting at that it was because of a soul in her, but no other information would come to him.

Inuyasha could only guess that it was one of the souls that had entered her body from the soul collectors.

Jumping over a stone, Inuyasha headed softly on his feet. Looking up, he sensed a presence that had the hair on the back of his neck standing up. Something in his blood called out to it. He could see nothing through the thickness of the trees, so he jumped into their branches. Working his way to the top took little concentration with Kikyo slung over his shoulder.

When he finally broke through, the thing that he was feeling was gone, but he sensed the direction that it was headed in. He now knew where he was going and changed his direction in a hearts beat.

He didn't know what he would find if he found it, but hopefully whatever it was, would give him answers about how he came to be in this situation now.

* * *

><p>Sango was worried.<p>

Their small group had decided that they would go and search their old friends so maybe they could get a lead on where to find Inuyasha. They had hope that Kagome would return to them, but it wasn't as high as finding Inuyasha.

Kagome could have simply been forced back into the well. No one really knew about the true secrets of it, but if the well had forced Kagome back then they could do nothing about it. Inuyasha on the other hand was different. If the well did force Kagome back into her own time, then it would more than likely keep Inuyasha here in their time.

The only problem with this theory was that not a word has been heard of him since Kagome's disappearance. Kikyo was gone too. There were no sightings of soul collectors or a priestess of her description.

Sango did want to find Kagome, but she was worried about the secret that she carried with her. A secret that could change the whole quest that they were on.

As a matter-of-fact, she _knew _that it would change everything. She was often so sick that it would make her nauseous. She would run into a surrounding forest and empty the contents of her stomach. Miroku was getting suspicious of her, she could just tell.

Shippo was catching on too.

Only Kirara was trusted with the secret. She wanted to find their friends, but her knowledge would hinder the whole thing. She would keep what she knew to herself, close to her chest, and when they found their friends, then she would tell them.

She just hoped that they would let her continue to travel with them.

* * *

><p>Kagome lay in Sesshomaru's lap in a cave. He had grown so tired to where he couldn't even run. The cave was found easily and the black bear in the cave easily gave up it's home. It obviously sensed that it would have lost the fight against the mighty dog demon.<p>

It was warm in the cave. Warm enough to where Kagome would not need his body heat, but Sesshomaru would not risk bringing her further discomfort by not touching her. She was breathing easier than earlier and he was thankful for knew that she was in pain, but it seemed to be less than earlier. He could only hope that it lasted until he got to his destination.

Sesshomaru's mind wandered off to the presence he had felt earlier. Something called out to him that whatever he was felling was a part of him somehow, and that being was distressed. Sesshomaru quickly thought about who would have a part of him in them and came up with Aiko, Kagome, Inuyasha, and his mother.

Aiko was left out simply because he knew her to be safe at home. Kagome was in his arms. His mother and Inuyasha were also put out of the picture because he had never had a feeling like that before with either of them. He came to the conclusion that someone was trying to bewitch him and made a mental note that he would search those woods and find who was in them. If they found out about him and Kagome then they could put Kagome in danger.

But then he thought, he _did _shield himself and Kagome.

Something was not right and he would find out what. Looking down at Kagome, he had a thought to add on to that.

_'Right after I take care of what is mine.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Finished with this chapter my beloved. I know it's been a while and I apologize to you, but i did say that I was going to update Unexpected Conscience twice before I updated this story... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think!<strong>

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	18. Chapter 18

**It was hard for me to erite this chapter because I have writers block, but I promised someone that I would have one out this weekend, and I have... Please excuse any errors in grammar. I hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Knowledge**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru arrived just in time to Totosai's medium sized home, to see him leaving out. It was truly a blessing. Sesshomaru kept his aura to himself, but he would not be surprised if the old demon already knew he was coming.<p>

He simply had his ways...

Exhausted from traveling such a extremely fast pace, Sesshomaru landed with Kagome in his arms a few yards away from the dragon demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What brings you for this unexpected visit? And how is it that you have Kagome with you? She was assumed to be missing some two years ago."

"I will explain to you later, I am in need of you assistance." He stepped closer to Totosai and in that moment, the wind changed directions. Totosai's eyes that were already big seemed to almost come out of his scull. "You and The Miko are Mated!"

It was almost to much for the old demon to take in. Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler of the lands of the West. Commander of armies beyond the ability of the eyes to see. He mated a human Miko that was once believed to be Inuyasha's intended. The world should have turned upside down in that very moment.

"I have no time for you to stand and stare!"

"My apologies Lord Sesshomaru! Come in and let me see what I can do for you..."

Once inside, Sesshomaru laid Kagome on the futon in the corner of the room. She was still shaking and a fever had taken over her body in the last twelve hours. Worried was beyond the feelings that Sesshomaru was experiencing. He didn't want to let her out of his arms, but he did any way so that the old demon could see to her health.

"What happened to Kagome? She's so feverish she could light a camp fire."

"It occurred after the mating two days ago. I gave her my mark and afterwards she slept. I left for a short while and when I returned, she was like this but a bit better."

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, You should never leave your mate so soon. Both of you would experience pain unimaginable."

"Yes. When I touched her, my pain left, and it seemed as though hers had left also, but it did not."

Totosai touched her head and felt her cheeks, mumbling under his breath. "Have you given her your blood to help the process of her change?" He asked while feeling Kagome's arms. When Sesshomaru did not answer, Totosai took that as a 'no' and turned around unbelieving.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! You are suppose to gift her with your blood during the changing. She is Miko and one of great power. Her powers and the demonic qualities you were to gift her with are more than likely battling one another for dominance in her body. Your blood would have given the aura you put in her a winning chance."

When Totosai stopped speaking Sesshomaru was dumbfounded. How could he have known such a thing? Giving blood to another was a sacred thing and seen as a taboo among the demon population. A demon would kill themselves before giving a drop of blood to another. Unless you already shared the blood within each others veins, and it was a life or death situation, you would not do so.

EVER!

The consequences of giving the blood to one another could be drastic indeed.

"What in the hell are you waiting for! Give her your blood before she dies. Can you not feel her life slipping away?"

He wanted to advise Totosai about talking to him like so, but he was unfortunately right. Kagome's aura was waning and she could not have had more than a couple of hours left. He moved his wrist to his mouth, but before Sesshomaru bit down, he remembered the words of his father from so long ago.

_'It is a scary thing my son, to share the blood of your own with another. All of their feeling's towards you will be known and the same goes for you. I did such with your mother after your birthing. She was ill and was on the verge of death. I shut everyone out and without hesitation, gave her the gift of me._

_'My strength entered her body and she lived, but the feelings she felt for me was not what I felt for her. I do not think she knew how I felt for her, but that is why we drifted apart.'_

If something like that happened to Sesshomaru he did not know how he was going to take it. If Kagome did not want him like he wanted her with every fiber of his being, he knew, but did not want to admit.

He would be crushed.

Before he could lose his nerve, Sesshomaru bit down and put his bleeding appendage to her closed mouth. Whatever feelings she harbored for him, he would just have to get through it. It was always the possibility that his father was lying to him.

Sesshomaru opened Kagome's mouth with his other hand. He could hear the blood dropping into her mouth until it was so much that Kagome unconsciously swallowed.

Everything changed right then.

Everything in Sesshomaru's world felt like fire. As if he walked into a furnace and was blasted with heat. His body was frozen with pain and he started to sweat. He wanted to snatch his hand away from Kagome's mouth, but he couldn't move. It felt as if someone was standing atop of his chest with razor sharp toes, puncturing his lungs so that he could not breath.

He could feel Kagome in his arms shaking like leaves on a tree. He wanted to comfort her in her distress, but could not.

Suddenly his veins were on fire and his heart started beating furiously in his chest. He felt heat behind his eyes and got a sudden case of vertigo and tinnitus. That was when the feelings of the foreign body that was Kagome's made itself known.

Fear was what ate at his heart first. That in itself was confusing until the thoughts behind the feelings made themselves known. She was afraid of being in the darkness again, of losing all hope that someone would be able to rescue her again like Sesshomaru did.

The next feeling was an extreme sadness and depression that beat at his heart so bad that it literally took his breath away. She was depressed that she was never going to see him again. That she would not tell him how she truly felt for him. If she were to remain in the darkness then her life would be over.

The next thoughts were regret for Inuyasha. She really did not want to die hating him for what he did and wished to tell him how she felt.

The next thoughts were like a whisper against his sensitive ears before Kagome and Sesshomaru took a breath and woke from the state they were in. It spoke of never being born and never knowing it's parents.

It wasn't Kagome's voice that whispered to him!

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was getting more and more of his memory back. The more his memory came back, the more he was mad at Kikyo.<p>

She was now eating some mushrooms that he had found on the way to his mysterious destination. He wanted to let her starve to death, but that would not be a befitting death for one as low as her. She needed to die a long and torturous death by non other than his hands.

Morning was coming slowly and he didn't sleep at all last night. What he did was think. He now remembered Kagome. The name had come to his as he was jumping over a thick patch of thorn bushes. He remembered looking for her and jumping into a well. He didn't know why he jumped into it, but he did remember thinking about her one moment, and then the next, the thought seemed to be snatched from his thoughts.

That was more than likely the work of Kikyo.

He didn't know why she hated this Kagome so much, but he wasn't going to ask her. Whatever came out of her mouth was nothing, but a lie and for all he cared, she could sit there in piece and lie to herself.

He wanted to be rid of her, but something told him to keep her by his side. It shouted at him that she was dangerous and not to leave her unattended. It is a weird thing. To see how he was and to see where he is now. He really did love her with everything in his entire being, but now there was nothing he could do about that.

Kikyo is a lying deceiving piece of trash and he could see nothing good about her.

Standing up and moving towards her, he grabber her tied arm and started walking.

"You could at least let me eat first Inuyasha. I've never known you to be so cruel before."

"Well you didn't know me did you? Your wasting time and We Are going now. If your smart, you'll shut the hell up until I give you permission to speak!"

Kikyo said nothing afterwards. Her powers did not work to harm him and she could not break free of her restraints. Inuyasha had killed all but one of her soul collectors, so they could not help her.

She was at his mercy.

* * *

><p>"Sango! Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku shouted to his wife as he rushed to her side. She had just doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach as if it was the cause of all of her pain. "Shippo! Take Kirara and go for a walk."<p>

"But Miroku!"

"Do not go against me on this, Shippo. Please. You don't have to go far."

Shippo left mumbling under his breath, but he left non-the-less. Miroku turned towards Sango who was now emptying the contents of her stomach from the early morning breakfast. He knew she was acting strange lately, but this was different. "Sango, is it your menses? Is that what pains you?" She just continued to cough.

"Mi.." She continued to expel the contents of her stomach until it seemed to be completely empty. Sango sat back on her legs, shaking slightly, and withing that she would just sink into the ground. Sometimes during her menses, she would become violently ill and so she knew that it would not be hard to lie to Miroku. She just didn't want to lie to him. What she was hiding was making her ill and she so desperately wanted to stay on the journey with her husbands, but it was getting difficult.

"It's worst this time than it was the last time."

Miroku rubbed her back in a circular motion as that sat upon the still damp grass from the early morning dew. "We will take it easy this trip then. There is no need to rush. We will find our friends eventually and Shippo has seemed to grown in the last couple of years. He had become a great help. We will see if Kirara will let you ride upon her back until you are feeling better."

"NO!" Songo shouted and them blushed. "I.. I simply mean that if I were to be carried then I will surely be sicker. If we walk at a slower pace, then I think it will be better."

Miroku looked as if he wanted to say more, but instead leaned in close and kissed Sango on her forehead. "As you wish my love."

He helped her to her feet as Shippo and Kirara came from around a bend. The way he was treating her made her feel even worse, but she was sure she could go through it.

"Are you alright Sango?" Shippo called out.

"I'm doing much better. We'll just have to take it easy for a few days, okay?"

He nodded his head and moved to hop on Miroku's shoulder. "So Miroku, How far until we reach Totosai's?"

"No more than five days, Shippo. I have a feeling he will have tons to tell us about and if not, he will surely know where Myouga is..."

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter... I feel like I gave a lot of hints to what is actually going on so far and gave another shocking revelation too... Hope you Enjoyed!<strong>

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	19. Chapter 19

**I like to eat weird things, like a banana and mayo sandwich. My favorite color is Purple, but I always have to add Green too. I call them my passion colors. I like water, listening to nature, smelling fresh cut grass, and looking at the stars. When I'm interested in something, I pursue it and I learn more about it. I sometimes laugh out loud at nothing. It doesn't make me strange, it makes me human. Don't let people change you from your true self. Don't let anyone put you into a category. You are original.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Please read the Bottom A/N.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Encounter**

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke to Sesshomaru's bright golden eyes. He was looking at her with something like awe in them. Her body felt like it had gotten hit with a wrecking ball. She was dizzy and wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and drift back off to sleep where there would be no pain.<p>

The look in Sesshomaru's eyes kept her from doing so. He looked like he knew something. That was enough to make her want to sit up. When she attempted it though, it almost felt like it took her life.

Sesshomaru make little hushing noises in the back of his throat as she hissed out in pain. He lowered her back onto the futon and just continued to look at her while she caught her breath.

"Sesshomaru." She took a breath. "What happened?"

"You almost died." His face moved to a frown, but before he could completely form it, it turned up into a slight smile. Like he was the happiest demon on the entire earth.

It make her catch her breath.

When he smiled, it was like a swarm of butterflies was let loose in her belly and worked it's way up to her chest. She loved his fanged smile and was determined that she would somehow make him do it again.

"Why are you smiling? I feel like the bottom of a wet ashtray."

His brows puckered up in confusion, probably because he didn't know what an ashtray was, before he seemed to just let her statement go. "You..."

"Sesshomaru! Leave the girl be, her body has to feel like a boulder landed on it. The change for her was not an easy one."

Sesshomaru didn't like the fact that Totosai interrupted him when he was about to tell Kagome about their pup. He should have been reprimanding him, but he let it go for just this once. The old demon had to know what he did and if there was not an explanation behind it, then he will be warned once before there was any consequences.

"Who's that Sesshomaru?" From Kagome's point of view, she could not move her head without it hurting and she could not see past Sesshomaru.

"Totosai."

The look of panic in Kagome's eyes was enough to cause him a small attack of the heart. She looked for all the world as if she was exposed. Her eyes darted back and forth to all of the objects in the room it seemed before they landed on Sesshomaru's. She looked like he betrayed her and he could do nothing as her eyes swelled up with tears. He wanted to reassure her, but not in front of the dragon demon. He wanted to hold her most of all, but he couldn't.

She was in pain.

"Dragon! Get out. I require a word with my mate."

"I'll give you a moment. But please don't be telling her any _shocking _news. I'll tell you why in a while, but know now that it would be in your best interest not to." Totosai left his home and stood outside. He could not believe that Sesshomaru had _Mated_ Kagome. That girl was missing for so long that it was assumed that she had went back to her own time. Well by the one's who knew that she had come through the well.

Everyone else had felt betrayed by their beloved Miko leaving, blaming her assumed death on Naraku. Now she's back and mated to the most powerful demon around. He didn't know how it happened, but he would get the details if it killed him. He was nosy by nature and he wanted to know everything if he could. Nothing would escape his notice.

But first he would have to stop Sesshomaru from killing him. He interrupted him because he knew the condition that the miko was in. She being with child was so feint that even he almost did not catch it, but by him being a dragon demon, he could sense things clearly.

He just hoped that Sesshomaru would take his excuse and not take his head off.

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes as she tried her best not to cry.

"Why did you take me to him Sesshomaru? I didn't want anyone to know that I'm still alive. Inuyasha and Kikyo will find me and then everything will start again. I'll somehow be endangered by them again and they will succeed this time."

"Do now doubt my strengths Kagome. I will protect you with my life. The half breed will never come close to you and neither will the clay miko. They will both die at my hands before they think of harming you. You or our f..."

Totosai burst into the room and Sesshomaru growled again at the disruption. He wanted to share the wonderful news that they were about to have a family of their own.

"My Lord, I don't mean to cause you any worries, but I think you might want to come and see this." Totosai walked out of the room and Sesshomaru followed after placing a kiss atop of Kagome's brow and telling her to rest.

When he did walk outside, he sensed it. He knew that aura anywhere and he wanted to go after it until the half breed was dead.

* * *

><p>Inuysha ran with all of his might until he reached the place where he sensed that thing that was so familiar. That thing that was calling out to his blood to answer it. He somehow knew who the person was, but he couldn't place him. He <em>knew <em>this person.

Kikyo was awake on his back and he took no pity on her as she was jousted about on his shoulder. He could feel her still having a grasp on his mind. It seemed as if she was trying harder this time to make him forget who this person was. He would just kill her, but he didn't know what it would do to him. Inuyasha thought about knocking her out again, but it would take too much time out of him trying to catch up to this _person _who he was so desperately searching for.

He felt as if he didn't get to the place that he knew was so close, then within the hour, that person would be gone and it would be hell trying to find them again.

He wanted to stop and beat the hell out of Kikyo for the tenth time in the hour, but it would not help any, he would just slow himself down some more.

Inuyasha almost sighed out in release when he felt the presence of three auras. One of them was weak and the others were suppressed. He didn't care about any of them except for one of the suppressed auras. One of them was calling out to him. One of them had his blood calling out for it. He knew all of these people, but he couldn't think of either one of them. He would focus on what his instincts told him and them he would worry about everything else.

When he saw the makings of a hut, he slowed down. There were two demons standing in front of it and Inuyasha stopped. One of them had to be the oldest thing living on the entire earth. His face held wrinkles and his overly huge eyes were sunk in his head. He was balding on the top of his head, but he still managed to have a full pony tail of hair on top of his head.

The other one looked at him like he would slaughter him on the spot. Inuyasha stopped where he was and Kikyo on her shoulder mumbled something through her gag that was in her mouth.

The one Inuyasha looked at was as hostile as could be but that didn't stop him from taking cautious steps towards him.

"If you value the life that you have, half-breed, then you would cease your walking."

The demon calling him a half-breed really hurt something deep inside of him, but he pushed on. Kikyo was struggling on his shoulder and he refrained from dropping her on the ground. It wouldn't do to get distracted and have her somehow get away.

"I know you." He looked directly into Sesshomaru's eyes. "I know both of you." Inuyasha studied both of them closely, but Sesshomaru more than Totosai apparently. He looked so familiar that it hurt.

"Of course you know us Inuyasha," Totosai spoke up. You have known us your whole life."

"I don't remember you, but I know you." Suddenly suspicious, Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo on his shoulder as he shook her. "WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR DOING, YOU HAD BETTER STOP IT NOW BEFORE I TAKE YOUR FILTHY LIFE!"

Sesshomaru and Totosai seemed to be snapped out of whatever they were thinking and finally noticed that there was actually someone on his shoulder. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed at the two people that Kagome did not want to see and him included. Totosai did not know the story about behind what was going on and he did not seem to keen on letting him know.

If he wanted information, he would have to ask Kagome, but he refused to let either one of them close to her. He should just outright kill the both of them, but he knew that the priestess was up to something by how he didn't notice how she was with Inuyasha when they arrived. That with the nonsense that Inuyasha _claimed_ that he didn't know who they were was enough to now better than to kill them now.

He had to get them away from Kagome though. He hated the fact that he was going to cause her pain, but it could not be helped. He needed to move her and see what was going on.

"Totosai. You will escort the half breed and the wench away from here, but you will keep them close. I will return in three days time. You will do as I say or your head will roll." Under his breath he added, "You will not mention any information to anyone about my mate nor myself until I am back."

The tone of his voice brooked no argument. Totosai would do as requested and in doing so, he would also try to figure out what is going on.

Now all he had to worry about was how he was going to get Inuyasha to leave the grounds and then bring him back and then keep him at his home for three whole entire days.

Whatever Kikyo did, for surely she had to do something, he hope that it didn't do permanent damage to Inuyasha. He knew his old master Inutaisho, would skin him alive if anything happened to his son. Either of them. He would have to call on his old friend Myouga and see if he could do some searching for him.

The only problem with that was he had pretty much agreed to not telling anyone about Sesshomaru and his new mate, Kagome. It would be a harsh three days to come.

When Sesshomaru walked into the room, Kagome was trying her best to sit up.

He was at her side in between a second.

"Sesshomaru, take me away from here. I feel that Kikyo is near. If she is near than Inuyasha has to be close to. I don't want either of them to see me in such a state."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and let out a low growl.

_'Kagome, you will be the death of me." His voice floated through Kagome's mind and she answered._

_'How can I be the death of you? Your not the one in pain.'_

_'You are wrong. When you are in pain I will always feel it. You are my Mate. It will always be as such.'_

Kagome didn't answer to that, instead she just held out her trembling hands and reached for Sesshomaru. He picked her up as carefully and as gentle as he could. Kagome did not make a sound, even though he knew that it brought her pain to be moved around.

Kagome refused to cry out because of the chance that Kikyo would hear her. She knew that the clay pot knew that she was near because of the tugging that she felt on her soul.

Hopefully she got better soon, because, she didn't know when she would run into Kikyo again, but when she did, she would try her best to rid her of her life.

* * *

><p>Miroku felt as if all hell was about to be let loose. It was something deep down in his bones that told his that he needed to prepare for something emotionally and physically.<p>

He wished that he knew what was wrong, but he knew that he would find out when the time was right.

He just hoped that whatever it was that was going to happen wouldn't disrupt his life so completely. He knew that deep down that he would fight and die for his love and their little family.

He knew that Shippo saw Sango and himself as parents. He knew that he saw Shippo as his own child. These past two years that he has been with Sango, she has not produced a child. He knew that she was trying extra hard, with no complaints from him of course, but he somehow knew that she felt like a disappointment for not giving him a son.

He told her repeatedly that she couldn't rush a life, that a child would come when it wanted, but she seemed to not hear anything he said. They had not brought up the subject of a child in over a month now, but he knew that it was not lurking to far away.

For both of their sake, he hoped that she would not be with child until this thing with Naraku was finished. He loathed to think of his child still carrying on the curse that the hated half-demon gave him and his forefathers.

They were now three days away from Totosai's home. He knew deep down that once they reached their destination that everything would not be the same. It was late now. Kirara was watching over a sleeping Shippo and Sango. He wanted to get some rest, but he found that he needed to center himself once again.

"Kirara, I need you to whatch over me this night. I have a strong need to meditate."

The fire feline nodded her head with a intelligence that still surprised him. He knew that nothing would attack them. Every night before they set up camp, he lay sutras around the camp sight. That with the added protection of his families keen abilities would keep them all safe.

He really did miss Inuyasha though. With him, there was no need to worry throughout the night. He made them all into a tightly knit pack. It all happened before any of them realized it though. With their _Alpha _there to protect them, they all could sleep light.

Miroku didn't notice until Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared that he had grown so dependent.

He would give almost anything to get the feeling of safty back like he once had it before. But for that to happen, he would have to find his alpha.

And that in itself seemed impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like it.<strong>

**A/N: Whats your favorite color? Why? .. What makes you feel calm? What makes your heart soar? I'm asking these random question because no one is the same. We all are different and have different feelings on different things. I don't like when people put me into a category and think they know me when they don't. You don't have to answer this if you dont want to, I just thought it would be cool to know my readers... There is so many of you out there and probably half of you wont read this A/N. But if you do, I hope you answer, Next chapter will be out whenever I can get to it...**

**Hope you R&R!**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	20. Chapter 20

**I lnow it's been a while, but I'm back. I hope that you did not forget about me. I don't want to keep you waiting so let me bring out the next chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty: Anger and Sadness**

* * *

><p>Totosai led Inuyasha and Kikyo, the latter who was still gagged and tossed over Inuyasha's shoulder, deep into the woods and into a clearing. Inuyasha threw Kikyo down onto the ground and she landed with an undignified huff.<p>

When she fell, her gag fell loose and Kikyo cursed Inuyasha for everything he had ever done. "You _will _pay for your mistreatment of me Inuyasha!" She spat out his name with venom.

"Who the hell cares about you and what you say? I don't. Now shut the hell up!" And with those spoken words, Inuyasha stuffed the even more filthier gag into her mouth.

Totosai watched it all in somewhat amazement. For as long as he knew, Inuyasha was deeply in love with Kikyo and would never treat her as such. The way he was handling her now was enough to make his old friend roll over in his grave.

"Inuyasha. Do you not remember who I am?"

Inuyasha looked up into the old dragons eyes and spoke. "I feel like I know you, but I don't. I've been having problems with my memory for a long time now. It's because of that sorry excuse down there on the ground." His gaze cut to Kikyo. "She has had a grasp on my memory for the longest. Controlling what I knew, who I knew, and how I thought of things. All I can think of now is that the spell is wearing off and she can't stop it. Not with the situation she's in now.

Totosai gathered some wood and placed it all in a big pile in the center of camp. Taking a deep breath, he blew on it with his fire breath and lit it all up, bringing warmth and a sense of security with it. Totosai and Inuyasha sat down on the ground and started to talk to one another about what had passed and what Inuyasha thought was going on.

Kikyo, thinking it was an opportune time to escape, slowly crawled her way to the edge of the forest. Inuyasha didn't know, but totosai did. A moment later her shriek of pain was heard throughout the surrounding forest.

Inuyasha jumped up mad and Totosai looked amused, especially after what Inuyasha had told him. "Kikyo," he called out. "I do not think it would be wise to try to escape. I have placed a barrier around the area. If you get close to it, it will harm you. Inuyasha," his voice lowered, "The same goes to you.

Lord Sesshomaru ordered that I keep you close and this is the only way that I could think to do it. You Both will be here until he returns. I will bring you food to eat." Totosai got up and left without another word.

Inuyasha decided to leave Kikyo laying there on the ground. He did not want to touch her. If it wasn't for her, then he would not be in this situation in the first place. He didn't know what prompted him to like her in the first place, but he would place all of the blame on her.

He would stay there. Even though he disliked the fact that he was trapped inside of a barrier with non other but Kikyo for company, something in him told him to trust the old demon.

That was better than what he was getting with Kikyo.

* * *

><p>Kagome was in his arms and she was sleeping. Sesshomaru did not know what to do about the situation that they were currently in. He would not go back to the palace until he had handled his business with Inuyasha.<p>

After all of that time of simply being gone, he had reappeared and had somehow forgotten his own brother. Sesshomaru wanted to swipe the words from out of his mind, but when it all came down to it, Inuyasha was still his sibling.

He would have to find out what was going on and he would do it soon. After walking a distance, he took to the skies, still deep in thought.

This time about Totosai and his mate.

The old dragon was hiding something from him and he didn't like it. The two times that he was going to tell Kagome about the pup, he had stopped him purposely. Sesshomaru decided that he would give him an audience since he had helped him in a time of need, but he would not hesitate to deal him a blow that would render him useless if he did not have a reasonable explanation for denying Sesshomaru something that he wanted.

Finding a decent sized cave a little distance away, Sesshomaru went inside to find it unused. Something had been in there not to long ago and if it did decide to come back, then it would not want to enter there anytime soon.

Not if it treasured it's life.

Kagome stirred as he laid her down on his fur. He knew she was in pain. He told Totosai that he would wait three days and come back. In the time in between he needed to see if his mate would get over her pain and heal.

He would not leave her here any longer than necessary and he fully intended to have Kagome with him when he went to confront Inuyasha and that clay wench.

* * *

><p>Sango believe that even Shippo could feel the tension in the air between her and Miroku. He knew that she was keeping a secret and she knew that it was hurting him because of the look in his eye. He would try to cover it up, but she could see past all of the pretenses.<p>

They were traveling by air now, a suggestion by him so that they could arrive a day and a half, maybe two days earlier. All because of the lie that her cycle was on.

He was doing it because he thought that she was in pain.

It broke her heart.

That's why she came to a decision that she would tell him her secret when they arrived.

She knew that it was going to change everything.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I had to get back into the habit of writing again... I hope you enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you think...<strong>

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know this chapter is super late, but I have things going on with my life and all I can do is apologize.**

**I hope you like this chapter and ignore the grammar, it has not been edited...**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Recogniction**

* * *

><p>Three days arrived faster than anyone else thought it would. After the first day passed, Kagome was feeling better. Even though she almost died, her health was surprisingly great, but worry ate at her. Sesshomaru knew her thoughts, her feelings. She really did want to forgive Inuyasha for what he had done to her. That made something in his heart clinch.<p>

Sesshomaru remembered the way that his half-brother use to fight for Kagome. For the longest time, he thought of her as belonging to Inuyasha. When he found her in that hot spring that night, everything changed. His beast fought with him for her. He felt compelled to be near her. When she kissed him, his whole body was fire.

The mystery of his brothers miko erupted then. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had claimed her for his own. Everything that went on between them melded them closer to one another.

When Kagome told Sesshomaru the story of how she came to be and her fears, he wanted to kill Inuyasha for what he had done. Now his sibling was close at hand and he had to solve more things before he could take action.

Sesshomaru had found a village not to far from where Kagome and him were resting and bought her some clothing that she would need before they traveled back home.

"Sesshomaru. I'm ready." Kagome voice was shaking slightly, but he saw the determination in her eyes.

He was proud of her.

His mate had gone through a lot of things that most wouldn't have survived, but she came through on top. And she was pupped. He wouldn't tell her, not after he had spoken to Totosai, but he would not wait long for it. Something like that should not be kept a secret. Walking over to her, Sesshomaru kissed her on her forehead, formed his cloud from the cave in the side of the mountain, and started towards Totosai's home. They would make it there within the hour, he just hoped there was not going to be a lot of things going on. He wanted this thing over with so that he could finally enjoy him mate. He had not bedded her since the mating two days before and his body was feeling it.

When everything was over, he would have her all to himself. He could be happy with his mate, his pup Aiko, and his pup on the way. Just because he was feeling guilty for almost forgetting his ward and retainer, he added to his thoughts... Rin and Jaken also...

The ride to Totosai's home was short and Sesshomaru knew something was wrong with all the familiar scents on the air. Kagome felt Sesshomaru tense up.

"What's wrong?"

"It seems like we have company. Do you wish to continue?"

Kagome sighed, "If I don't do this now, then I'll never have another opportunity like this. I need to get this out-of-the-way so that I can move on." Sesshomaru took that as confirmation. Dropping down to the ground, smells assaulted Sesshomaru. It was the rest of his half brothers pack. Before he could warn Kagome, the fire cat ran from the house and towards Kagome.

Surprise showed in her eyes before a smile broke across her face and tears slid down her cheeks. Kirara jumped into Kagome's awaiting arms and snuggled her face into her neck, catching her scent. Next out of Totosai's home was Miroku who stopped dead in his tracks and Sango who followed suit.

"Hey guys, what's going..." Shippo stared into the eyes of Kagome and his breathing stopped. She was standing there in front of him and he wasn't dreaming. Before anyone could get a word out, Sango ran towards her long forgotten friend, threw herself at her, and starting crying her heart out.

Sesshomaru released a growl that Miroku and Shippo heard immediately.

When Sango had thrown herself at Kagome, she had flinched. He knew that she was still experiencing a deal of pain that she didn't want to express but he knew better. Her mind was at war with Kagome's heart. The bond between them both had been completed upon Sesshomaru giving his blood to her and now they could read each others thoughts just as clear speaking.

Miroku walked up to Sango and pried her off of Kagome and Sango was about to yell at him for separating them, but then she looked up into Lord Sesshomaru's red tinted eyes and went still from shock.

The question that was running through all of their minds was, 'What was Sesshomaru doing there?'

They all stood back and together, all but Kirara who was still in Kagome's hand.

Sesshomaru stepped towards Kagome and lay a protective hand on her back. _'We will leave if you wish it.'_

_'No. I'll stay. I don't know what to say to them though. Look how they're looking at us.'_

Straightening up her stance after the pain of Sango hugging her body, Kagome said the only thing that came to mind.

"Hi."

"Hello, Kagome. Hello Lord Sesshomaru. I would embrace you in a hug to Kagome, but..." His words trailed off as he looked over at Sesshomaru and his still red tinted eyes. "I'm not sure If Lord Sesshomaru would like that." Miroku spoke up.

"KAGOME!" Totosai's loud booming bounce spoke up. "How are you faring on this day?"

"Good Totosai. Thank you."

"Lord Sesshomaru, It is time."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to him and nodded at Totosai. He would keep her and their pup safe. He did not trust his brother and even worse, the clay woman that he was in the barrier with.

Totosai snapped two of his fingers together. The others not knowing what he was doing simply looked, still not knowing how to act in this strange situation.

A smell hit Shippo so hard that he took a step back. "Inuyasha!" As he spoke the name, There he came walking out of the surrounding forest with something slung over his shoulder. Sesshomaru filled Kagome in on everything that happened when they were in the cave. She knew that something was up, but neither of them could name what it was.

Shippo wanted to run towards Inuyasha and tell him how much he missed him and all the other things that happened over the years, but he held steady. He knew that the other smell was Kikyo and still didn't know the situation around them. Sesshomaru with Kagome. Inuyasha and Kikyo arriving. It seemed as if they arrived just in time for something bad to happen.

Shippo looked over at Kagome and almost broke into tears. he had missed her the hardest when she didn't come back to the village that day. He had cried for at least a week and starved himself for a month. To make matters worse, Inuyasha didn't return either. They both just simply vanished. It took for Miroku hitting him over his head just like Inuyasha would do when Shippo was annoying him, for Shippo to start his life again without Kagome and Inuyasha. Now, suddenly, it was a big family reunion again, but the atmosphere was strained.

Inuyasha walked up to the group but stopped yards away. A low growl in his throat as he looked around at all of its occupants. He knew that even after three days passing, she still had a hold of him. Even when she was sleeping he still could not remember. As he looked into the faces of human and demon's alike, he could only remember the two demons before, although, the one human that the one called Sesshomaru was holding someone who looked like Kikyo, he still did not remember her, although she looked familiar, it could have been because of Kikyo.

How he hated her! He just wanted to break her neck and let it be over with, but he didn't know the consequences of what would happen if he did do it. His forgotten memories were worth more to him at this moment than taking her pathetic life.

"Who the hell are all of these other people old man?" Inuyasha finally spoke up.

That brought confused looks from everyone, but Sesshomaru and Totosai. "Are you sure that you do not remember anyone of them Inuyasha?" The old dragon spoke up.

"Didn't you just hear me! I _asked_ you who the hell they were. Why are they so important?" No one spoke up.

Miroku had looked at Inuyasha strangely along with Kagome. Something was off about him and they both whispered it at the same time.

"There's a block on his mind." Kagome and Miroku's eye's locked and she smiled as tears gathered in her eyes.

_'I'm going to my friends Sesshomaru. Something in me still trusts them.'_

With that she walked away from her mate and into the waiting arms of the monk, and the slayer wrapped her arms around them, then the young kitsune squeezed between them all and they all hugged, only Kagome and Sango openly showed their tears. It would have been a heartfelt moment if Inuyasha hadn't spoken up.

"If you all hadn't noticed, I have a uncoscious female asshole across my shoulder and not to mention, how in the hell do you say some shit like that and just walk over and hug each other? All of you are just as crazy as I am!"

At that. Shippo jumped up and did the only thing he could think of.

He hit Inuyasha on the top of his head. Hard. Then ran away.

Inuyasha dropped Kikyo on the ground, forgotten, as he chased behind the little demon who hit him. "Come back here you little runt! I'll teach you to hit me!" As Inuyasha chased behind him, something hit him in his chest and took his breath away. Something was trying to come to him. Something blocked.

It didn't hit him until The young kitsune jumped into the arms of the woman who looked like Kikyo.

Recognition sparked in his eyes and he stopped short.

"Shippo?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know your mad at me, especially after all of this time and I left you on a cliffie... I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I will try to update everything one at a time, but it is going to be irregular...<strong>

**R&R**

**~_~^-^~_~ **Ditto Princess ****


	22. Chapter 22

**It's been ages, I know, but with a few motivational threats and a day off, here is another chapter...**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Quiet Before A Storm**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous:<strong>_

_Inuyasha dropped Kikyo on the ground, forgotten, as he chased behind the little demon who hit him. "Come back here you little runt! I'll teach you to hit me!" As Inuyasha chased behind him, something hit him in his chest and took his breath away. Something was trying to come to him. Something blocked._

_It didn't hit him until The young kitsune jumped into the arms of the woman who looked like Kikyo._

_Recognition sparked in his eyes and he stopped short._

_"Shippo?"_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha eyes opened wide. He wanted to cry and laugh all at the same time. Knowing the name of someone who he use to know and was like family to him was like a cool breeze to his tattered soul.<p>

He could feel himself losing whatever thoughts of Shippo as Kikyo was waking up on the ground in which Inuyasha dropped her. Inuyasha swiftly kicked her in the stomach, to everyone's surprise and shouted, "Don't you dare you stupid wench!"

Everything was quiet for but a moment before Inuyasha looked around and demanded that everyone stop looking at him. He could feel the blush rising upon his cheeks, but refused to feel guilty. Kikyo was a controlling bitch and he wouldn't waste his time on someone as lowly as her.

Inuyasha looked around and suddenly got angry and punched the ground.

Everyone that was surrounding him was looking at him with such familiarity. He only know three of their names and still no memories of either of them. He couldn't go the rest of his life-like he was now. He wanted to know want type of person he was before Kikyo. Inuyasha wanted to know if he had any family. He didn't know himself and he would fight and kill to get what was his back. If only he knew how to handle Kikyo.

"Inuyasha," Totosai spoke up with a slow drawl of his voice. "Are you aware of what Kikyo has done to you?"

"Of Course I am old man! She drugged me. Whatever it was that she had fed me over the past years has kept me from my memories. I caught on weeks ago when she wanted me to drink some tea of hers. She wouldn't drink hers. As soon as I drank it, I could barely think. Before I passed out she left me."

Everyone was looking either at him or Kikyo on the ground.

"I would kill her, but I don't know what effect if would have on me. I want my memories back." Inuyasha seemed so sad. Miroku wanted to walk up to him and place a comforting hand on his back to show his support, but how could you support someone who didn't even remember you?

"So are you all going to help me or are you all going to sit there looking stupid?"

Sesshomaru was surprisingly the first one to speak up.

"You, half-breed, are still as crass as ever."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, somehow I feel as if I've heard this same speech over a thousand times and if I don't have a memory of you and still remember that, then you should probably change-up your speeches."

Inuyasha looked as if he were talking to a flea. A bottom of the barrel flea.

Everyone looked shocked at him talking to Lord Sesshomaru like that. What surprised everyone was when Kagome started to laugh. The laughing hurt her some, but she just couldn't help it. Seeing Inuyasha winning over Sesshomaru for the first time in his life was enough to make the situation feel slightly normal.

Sesshomaru could not find humour in the situation, but he would take almost anything for Kagome to laugh like she was now. It's been so long since he had heard that wonderful noise escape her.

"I will let you escape with your life this once half-breed, for the fact that your speech has made my mate laugh over your stupidity."

"I don't know why you're so hostile ass-hole! You're the one that led me here anyway! You called out to me and I followed. The next time someone calls out to me I'll just ignore his ass. It'll save me a lot of time and effort."

"It will be a cold day in hell before I would call out to you."

"Yeah, yeah, I feel like I've heard this a thousand times too. Now, is someone going to help get my memories back, or have I just wasted my time?"

Everyone was still completely frozen over the fack that Sesshomaru just announced to the world that Kagome was his mate.

Sango's color dropped from her face and she started to tilt to the side. Miroku caught her before she hit the ground, unconscious. "Sango!" Miroku called her name, but it was for naught. She was out cold.

"Monk," Sesshomaru spoke up. "You should not let your mate travel while pupped." Sesshomaru could hear his heart stop.

"HA! I can say the same for you asshole!"

The shocked look on Kagome's face was enough to make Sesshomaru mad, but he wouldn't let it show. Kagome looked up at him in disbelief. Sesshomaru looked back at her and gave her a simple nod of confirmation.

Sesshoamru wanted to kill Inuyasha for telling Kagome before he could. Her smell was barely changed, so how could Inuyasha, a half-breed sence the difference in it?

"Sesshomaru. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of the dragon. You were under stress and I have just myself found out. Any more stress and you could have lost the pup.

Kagome nodded her head and decided that she would pursue that part of her life later. She felt as if she took it all in now, than her chest would just explode with all the feelings inside.

"Come on everyone," Totosai's booming voice called everyone to attention. "Lets get Sango into the hut and lets gather around the fire, I feel like this is going to be one interesting day."

With that said, everyone started to file after him into his home.

Sesshomaru was still upset over Inuyasha telling Kagome that she was pupped. He glanced to the side and Inuyasha was standing still, close to the clay miko, but not enough to touch. He looked undecided whether he should enter the hut. Sesshomaru would not help him. To many things were happening to fast for him and he did not like it. He pupped his mate. Kagome is still unwell. The sickness that took over her was unheard of and he was still worried that something like that would undoubtedly happen again.

He needed space and time to think and sort things out, but Sesshomaru could not find it at the moment. Everyone was gathering and now he had the added and unwanted problem of trying to solve the mystery of why Inuyasha's memories are gone and what the clay miko's role in all of this was.

Not for the first time in his life, Sesshomaru wished that he could just have a break from it all. He wanted to just turn away from everything and live away from all the drama. Nothing ever went the way that he wished for it to. From the beginning of his memories, he could only remember a handful of things going the way that he expected it to.

Now, sitting here surrounded by his 'family', Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to get away.

Peace.

That is what he was striving for now. Calm.

"Alright everyone. Through some strange coincidence, we are all gathered here today. Now let me sum up everything that I know at the moment and I'll start with Kagome.

"Kagome was missing for over two years now. Now she is and mated to Sesshomaru. Let us not forget that she is pupped as well.

Totosai could not be certain but it looked as if Sesshomaru's chest puffed up a little at the admission.

"Next, Inuyasha." Totosai turned to look at him.

"You have been missing for as long as Kagome has been and now you show up with no memories, with Kikyo on your shoulder, tied and gagged. For the rest of the people in this room, you have lived peacefully for a while now. Demon attacks have been at an all time low these last years. Now we have found out that Sango is with child, but the one thing that we needn't forget is that Naraku is still out there. We are all gathered here, trying to figure out the mystery with our hanyou friend here, but who is out there to protect the villages?"

Miroku spoke up, although his voice was strained a little. "Totosai, there has not been word or sightings of Naraku for some time now. When Kagome and Inuyasha both disappeared, Sango, Shippo, and I went searching for a time, but it was all fruitless. It was like he vanished just as well as our friends had."

Inuyasha spoke up, his usual show of impatience showing itself again. "That's all nice and dandy, but what in the hell does some man have to do with me getting me memory back?"

"Inuyasha. Tell us your story." Sesshomaru spoke directly to him. He felt as if they were all sitting there wasting time when the one thing that they should be focusing on should be his memories. "What is the first thing that you remember? We will use the information that you have and compare it to what we know jointly."

Kagome went to grab Sesshomaru's hand. He knew what she was remembering.

Inuyasha's betrayal of her all of those years ago. How it left her suspended in a darkness that she didn't think that she would get out of. Nothing of the sort would ever happen again, but if she needed the reassurance then he would give it to her.

"Well," Inuyasha started, not liking all the attention on him. "I remember when I was young. But I don't have faces to people who I think I might know. Like my mother. All I have is a general feeling about how our relationship might have been. I remember the color red when I was in danger or upset. Then I remember Kikyo. I know how to fight and I know how to do the basic things, but for the most part, all I really remember is her. Sometimes, I think that I might need to remember something. Like I forgot something important, but it never comes to me. Then, one night I got this bad feeling. I started to get suspicious of her cooking. It was like gut instinct. Something was off about her too. Something in me told me not to trust anything that she was doing and to just leave her alone. One night, I was on edge and Kikyo knew it. She just didn't know why. She made some tea but refused to drink it. I drank it and felt tired immediately. I stayed up long enough to see her sneak off into the night. Something started to change inside of me. I started seeing things better. Recognizing things that I normally wouldn't. I felt like something was going to happen.

"It didn't take long. Kikyo had sent her soul collectors to attack me, but I had anticipated an attack. I got rid of them with my blades of blood and then I traveled. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to find someone to help me. I could not just outright kill her because I didn't know what it would do to my missing memories. Everyday her hold on me is getting weaker. Several days ago, I felt a pull in my blood. I had to follow it. And now I'm here."

Everyone remained silent during his recount of what had happened to him. Sesshomaru was surprised at something that he had said before about him changing, but he wouldn't look into it now.

Kagome sat next to him looking for everything, relieved.

She had worried that he would have had memories about what had happened when had betrayed her all that time ago. Now, that Kagome had heard that side of the story, she was confident. In what, she didn't know.

But it still gave her hope for the future.

The sound of Sango stirring made everything in the room pause. Miroku had a look on hid face that Kagome didn't see before. I was the perfect time to make her leave.

"Sesshomaru, I think I would like to go for a walk for some fresh air."

Without pause, Sesshomaru helped Kagome up to her feet and was out of the door before anyone else could object.

One by one everyone else left the hut to give the couple some alone time together. Shippo surprisingly leapt up on Inuyasha's shoulder when they were outside and started asking him questions.

Kikyo was carelessly tossed to the ground. The ease in the way that Inuyasha so carelessly treated her made Kagome flinch. How could something that she thought Inuyasha had with Kikyo, Something that at one point in her life she wanted. Now to see that the love that she had once saw in the face of her old friend now gone and in the place of it hate and anger. She didn't know what to think of it.

"What is bothering you?"

Kagome laughed. "I could say the same thing for you." She sighed. "Oh, Sesshomaru. All I want to do now is go home, relax, sleep. Play with Rin, Aiko, and even hear Jaken squeal at the most silly things. Everything always has to be complicated. I just want some down time."

Sesshomaru didn't know what she meant by down time, but he understood her perfectly. He wanted to ask her how she felt about the pup but something in him stopped. He never felt like he did now, but when he stopped to think about it too hard, something inside of his stomach clenched. He did not want to hurt the pup. He did not want harm to befall his mate either. He would wait and see what the dragon was about he tried his hand with it.

"I would like the same thing that you want, but You still have not answered my question?"

She sighed again.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know what to say." She looked back at Inuyasha and he was in deep conversation with Miroku, who was not outside without Sango. "I see Inuyasha and I see something so wrong about this whole situation. I loved him once and now everything is so different. I don't know what to do anymore. I just want this whole thing over."

Sesshoamru's heart stopped when she admitted that she loved his half-brother. Their past relationship would not affect them now, but his mind was a traitorous thing. Thinking entirely too much about nothing.

He would be glad when the thing would be over.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Miroku spoke up before approaching the pair. "I think that I might have a solution to Inuyasha's problem."

When Miroku was close enough he asked, "Have you ever heard of the plant called _Milo's Charm?"_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what words to use as an apology for the crime that I have committed for mot posting sooner. I have just completed this chapter and am posting it without looking back.<strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and the one's to come because I feel as if the story will be coming to an end soon :)**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


End file.
